Coming out
by crazysnape
Summary: Ceci est un petit recueil d'o.s il y en aura cinq en tout qui comme son nom l'indique montrera plusieurs façon pour Harry et Draco de faire leur coming out : Histoire de Réunions et de cravates, La dispute, les funérailles, Dire la vérité et L'exposition.
1. histoire de réunions et de cravates

O

OO

o

_Disclaimers__: _Harry Potter et tous ce qui touche à son univers on la propriété de J.K.R. Je te possède que l'histoire

Titre original : "Of Ties and Meetings "

Auteur : Apricot

Vous pouvez trouver toutes les fics d'Apricot sur le fic de "fiction

Traduction : Crazysnape

_Rating : _T

Note de la traductrice : Pour me remettre dans le bain, j'ai décidé d'achever une série d'O.S que j'avais commencée depuis trèèès longtemps et qui traînait dans mon ordi depuis tout aussi longtemps. J'ai aussi reprit la traduction de mes autres traductions à chapitre. Je compte me pencher tout d'abord sur _le dernier jours de notre monde_. Bonne lecture et à bientôt

O

OoO

O

"Histoire de réunions et de cravates"

O

OoO

O

Un petit groupe rodait, hésitant, dans un couloir sombre et étroit. Ils attendaient visiblement quelqu'un ou bien quelque chose. Un garçon plutôt grand soupira et ôta sa capuche noire, révélant une coupe de cheveux d'un roux flamboyant.

"Ne pouvons-nous pas tout simplement entrer ?" demanda Ron Weasley impatient.

"Ron !" dit Hermione d'un ton sec. "Nous ne pouvons pas commencer sans le Professeur Dumbledore ! Ou Harry," ajouta-t-elle après réflexion.

"Où est Harry ?"

"Je suis sûre qu'il est en chemin." Ron hocha la tête.

Un bruit sourd suivit d'un cri retentit sur leurs gauches. En un instant, toutes les baguettes étaient sorties.

"Ça va !" Tout le monde se détendit en reconnaissant la voix de Nymphadora Tonks. "J'ai juste trébuché sur mon propre pied, c'est tout."

"Tonks, ma chère. Vous allez bien ?" lui demanda Molly Weasley qui ressemblait à une mère poule, bien que grandement amusée, alors que Remus Lupin aidait la maladroite jeune femme à se remettre sur ses pieds.

"Très bien ! C'est juste qu'il fait si sombre !"

"Tu as besoin de voir tes pieds pour être capable de rester dessus ??" murmura Kingsley Shacklepot. Tonks rit, peut-être un peu à contrecoeur.

"Chuttttttt !" Les réprimanda Maugry Fol-Oeil. " Vigilance constant !"

"Nous sommes à Poudlard, Alastor," lui rappela le Professeur McGonagall.

"Vous ne savez jamais quel arnaqueur d'étudiant peux être en train de errer non loin..."

"...comme ce garçon là, Malfoy..." suggéra Arthur Weasley.

"Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler, Weasley, que ce garçon à non seulement rejoint l'Ordre mais risque sa vie en tant qu'agent double ?" dit le Professeur Snape d'une voix traînante.

" Vraiment, Arthur !" intervint Molly. "Donne une chance à ce garçon !"

"Je pense cependant toujours que nous devrions rester sur nos gardes," répondit Arthur Weasley d'une voix si basse que Severus Snape ne put l'entendre. "On ne peut jamais savoir avec un Malfoy."

Ron hocha la tête. "Je parie que c'est lui la fuite."

"Ron ! Le professeur Dumbledore lui fait confiance." Protesta Hermione.

"Et bien, Dumbledore a confiance en Snape, alors qu'est-ce que ça te dit ?"

"Et bien alors, Harry lui fait confiance, même si il ne l'apprécie pas. Et Harry ne fait pas aisément confiance. Je pense que si tu peux faire confiance au jugement de quelqu'un c'est bien celui d'Harry."

"Harry est ami avec Luna Lovegood, Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu peux en dire ?"

"Oh, Ron !"Protesta Hermione, mais elle souriait et semblait légèrement amusé. "Juste...essaye. S'il te plait. C'est un énorme privilège pour nous d'être autorisé à participer à une réunion de l'Ordre – nous n'avons pas encore l'âge. Alors essaye au moins d'être civile avec Malfoy."

"Bien."

"Merci. Où est Malfoy, d'ailleurs ?"

" Au moment où l'on parle il est probablement en train de recevoir ses ordres de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres..."

"Ron !"

"Ok, ok ! Je vais essayer."

"Où est Dumbledore ?" marmonna Mundungus Fletcher. "Il fait froid ici. Commençons, voulez-vous ?"

"Mais certainement," dit une voix calme et amusée derrière eux. Tout le monde tressaillit et se tourna pour faire face au regard pétillant d'Albus Dumbledore. Certains se tournèrent, mal à l'aise, se demandant depuis combien de temps il était là à écouter, mais les autres se contentèrent de sourire.

"Albus, vous êtes déplorablement en retard," soupira Professeur McGonagall.

"Je suis désolé, Minerva, mais je ne parvenais pas à trouver de paire de chaussettes convenablement dépareillées." Même Minerva McGonagall ne put retenir un sourire.

"Où est Harry ?" demanda doucement Dumbledore à Ron et Hermione.

"Il a quitté la salle commune il y a environ une heure, disant qu'il avait besoin de faire une petite promenade et qu'il nous retrouverait ici,"Dit Ron. Hermione soupira.

"Je pense que sa cicatrice le fait à nouveau souffrir." Albus Dumbledore hocha la tête.

"Et bien, nous n'allons pas l'attendre. Je suis sur qu'il ne va pas tarder. Je suppose que personne ne sait où se trouve Mr. Malfoy ? Severus ?"

"Je n'ai pas vu le garçon de toute la journée, Albus."

"Et bien nous ferons mieux de commencer. Nous avons beaucoup de chose à discuter. Si vous voulez bien attendre ici un instant le temps que j'ouvre la pièce, et nous commençons."

Albus Dumbledore avança vers la porte de la pièce sécrète de l'Ordre du Phénix à Poudlard. Il fut surpris de ne pas la trouver verrouiller, mais pas vraiment perturbé. Il pouvait être assez tête en l'air. Il tourna la poignée.

"Il faut que je me souvienne que je dois trouver un nouveau sort de verrouillage," se murmura-t-il à lui-même en entrant de la pièce, "Où alors je - ahhh!"

Il s'arrêta brusquement, paralysé par le choc de la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Il y avait là Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

Embrassant.

L'un l'autre.

Pas de cris, d'insultes, de duels, pas même de bagarre, mais des baisers. Qu'ils semblaient plutôt apprécier.

Sauf qu'à présent, ils le regardaient avec une expression aussi horrifiée que la sienne. Harry rougissait furieusement, alors qu'il cherchait à remettre à tâtons les boutons de sa chemise. Draco Malfoy regardait le directeur, mal à l'aise, comme si il attend de voir ce qu'il allait dire ou faire. Il y eut un long silence. Dumbledore remarqua qu'en dépit de son intrusion, les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas écartés. Ils se tenaient très prêts l'un de l'autre, leurs jambes se touchaient et la main de Draco était toujours dans le bas du dos d'Harry. Dumbledore sentit un petit sourire naître sur son visage, puis il rit tout doucement. C'était plutôt amusant. Ces deux garçons, ennemis jurés, à présent amant. Il imagina ce que les autres membres de l'Ordre diraient si ils savaient et rit un petit plus. Les deux étudiants le fixaient ne trouvant rien d'amusant à leur situation.

" Euh...Professeur ?" Demanda Draco Malfoy après un instant. "Voudriez-vous bien nous donner un moment ?" Il fit un geste vers le petit tas de leurs robes d'école et Dumbledore hocha la tête, recueillant leurs apparences échevelées avec un grand sourire.

"Bien sur, Mr. Malfoy." Et il ressortit calmement de la pièce, fermant doucement la porte avant d'éclater d'un rire profond.

Quand il parvint finalement à réprimer son amusement, et jugea qu'il avait donné suffisamment de temps à Harry et Draco pour se rhabiller, le Professeur Dumbledore se retourna vers le reste de l'Ordre et leur fit signe d'entré dans la pièce.

"Où étiez-vous, Albus? Vous avez mis si longtemps à ouvrir le porte." Renifla le Professeur McGonagall. Le professeur Dumbledore murmura quelque chose au sujet d'avoir oublier le sortilège de verrouillage et tenta de ne pas sourire.

L'Ordre fut évidement surpris de voir Harry et Draco déjà dans la pièce lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Les deux garçons étaient à nouveau complètement habillés, ils ressemblaient une véritable image de la respectabilité, assis aux deux côtés opposés de la pièce comme il convient à deux ennemis. Si quelqu'un remarqua qu'ils étaient tout deux un peu rouge, personne n'en fit la remarque.

"Harry ! Quand es-tu arrivé là ?" Demanda Ron. Il ignora complètement Malfoy. Personne, pas même Harry, n'attendait autre chose de sa part.

"Oh, il y a un moment. Je suis juste monté pour réfléchir. Jusqu'à ce que ce con," il fit un geste vers Malfoy, "vienne me déranger."

Albus Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit rire manquant complètement de dignité. Harry et Draco le fixèrent méchamment, ce qui le fit encore plus rire. Si c'était ainsi qu'ils voulaient jouer, c'était parfait pour lui. Albus Dumbledore aimait les secrets.

"Je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui est venu me déranger le balafré, avec tes gémissements."

Harry rougit sensiblement plus, et Malfoy sourit d'un air affecté. Albus Dumbledore décida que ces sous-entendus allaient rendre les réunions de l'Ordre beaucoup plus intéressantes.

"Gémissements? Harry, que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda Hermione inquiète.

"C'est rien. Juste...tu sais." Il fit un mouvement mal à l'aise vers sa cicatrice.

"T'es sure, mec ?" demanda Ron inquiet.

"Oh, Harry !" souffla Mrs. Weasley. "Tu es sur que tu te sens bien ?" Harry regarda méchamment Draco alors qu'il était inondé de questions par les membres de l'Ordre.

"Je vais bien. Vraiment," Insista Harry. "Commençons juste la réunions, d'accord ?" Et ils prirent tous leur place, quoique à contrecoeur.

"Bien," Commença Dumbledore. Ses yeux brillaient d'une manière qui rendit instantanément Harry et Draco suspicieux. "Je pense que la première chose dont nous avons à nous préoccupé, c'est le problème de confiance." Et là, il jeta à Arthur Weasley et à Severus Snape un regard dur. "Nous ne sommes peut-être pas d'accord sur tout. Nous pouvons ne pas nous entendre. En fait, certain d'entre nous ne s'entendent pas du tout." Il regarda presque imperceptiblement d'Harry à Draco et eut un sourire effroyablement diabolique. Harry aurait voulu mourir. Draco souhait que le sol s'ouvre et les avale tout les deux, Harry et lui, et les fasse retomber de préférence ensemble, dans une pièce avec un grand lit.

"Mais nous avons tous besoin de d'essayer, et d'avoir confiance les uns envers les autres. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de secret à l'intérieur de l'Ordre." Un nouveau regard vers Harry et Draco. Harry se tortilla. La pièce était mortellement silencieuse. "Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un veux nous dire quelque chose ?" Tout le monde regarda le Professeur Dumbledore, confus. Harry et Draco regardaient le plafond.

"Personne ?" insista Dumbledore. Personne ne pipa mot.

"Harry," Harry le regarda méchamment, le Directeur semblait simplement amusé, "As-tu quelque chose que tu souhaiterais partager avec nous ?"

"Non, Professeur," dit fermement Harry, croisant franchement le regard de Dumbledore, le défiant de poursuivre.

"Tu es sur ?"

"Complètement."

"Rien?

"Devrait-il y avoir quelque chose, monsieur ?" demanda Harry, aussi insolent qu'il le put.

"Je ne sais pas," Dumbledore eut sourire guindé. Pendant un moment, Harry remarqua qu'il avait une étrange similitude avec Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy? Rien que nous ne devrions savoir ?"

"Rien, Professeur," cracha il, ressemblant d'un manière effrayante à Snape. "Je vous le ferais savoir si c'était le cas."

"Je pense que vous l'avez déjà fait," murmura le Professeur Dumbledore de façon énigmatique. L'Ordre le fixa, troublé pas la vu d'un Dumbledore hautement amusé, d'un Malfoy irrité et d'un Harry rougissant.

"Bien, maintenant, retour au affaire. Le dernier Détraqueur a quitté Azkaban et nous ne pouvons que présumer qu'ils ont rejoint les forces de Voldemort. Nous devons donc tous travailler notre sort de Patronus, même Harry, qui si je puis dire à quelques nouveaux souvenirs heureux a ajouter a son petit stock."

Le professeur Dumbledore jeta à Harry et Draco un regard significatif, et sourit de sa propre plaisanterie alors que tout le monde se tournait vers Harry, qui rougit rapidement, quoique cette fois ce fût autant de colère que d'embarras. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Draco et lui se soit fait surprendre dans une situation aussi compromettante ! Et par Dumbledore, en plus ! Et il n'arrivait pas à croire que Dumbledore plaisantait avec ça !

"Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien de petit avec le stock de Potter," Dit Draco d'une voix traînante. Albus Dumbledore toussa et rit mais personne d'autre ne comprit. Ils regardaient à présent juste d'un Harry embarrasser et en colère, à un Draco amusé mais troublé.

"De plus," ajouta Draco, "Je pense que nous pouvons être quasiment certain que Potter va compléter son stock de manière assez régulière."

"Malfoy, la ferme," claqua Harry. Il pensait être en train de mourir d'embarras. Et cela n'aidait pas de savoir que personne en dehors de Draco et du Professeur Dumbledore ne savait de quoi ils parlaient.

"Potter aimerait-il partager certain de ses joyeux souvenirs avec nous? Répandre un peu d'amour autour de lui ?" Poursuivit Draco en souriant.

"Je suppose que tout le monde serait ravi d'entendre l'histoire de Draco Malfoy : La magnifique fouine bondissante !" dit Harry irrité. Draco grogna, mais camoufla rapidement son amusement derrière un regard furieux.

"Les garçons..." Dit le professeur Dumbledore en guise d'avertissement.

"Oui, professeur ?" demandèrent-ils simultanément d'une voix faussement gentilles. Ils se regardaient, retenant à peine leur rire. Quelques personnes les regardèrent étrangement.

"Harry? Tu te sens bien, mec ?" demanda nerveusement Ron.

"Bien sur," répondit Harry, feignant de ne pas prêter attention à Draco et prenant garde à ne pas croiser son regard. Il pouvait sentir Draco le regarder, bien qu'il soit plus inquiet du regard spéculatif d'Hermione. Soudain, ses yeux se plissèrent et paraissait regarder une zone de son cou. Oh merde. Il avait dit à Draco de ne pas lui laisser de suçon.

"Harry ?"Demanda-t-elle soudain. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes une cravate de Serpentard ?"

Oh bordel de merde.

"Pardon ?"

"Ta cravate. Ce n'est pas une Gryffondor."

"N'importe quoi."

"Je suis sérieuse. Regarde. Elle a une petit serpent, juste là sur le nœud."

Harry croisa le regard de Draco un instant, et un courant de compréhension passa entre eux. Dans leur hâte de se rhabiller après l'intervention de Dumbledore ils avaient saisi la mauvaise cravate. Oh merde. Cela voulait dire que Draco en portait une de Gryffondor. Si quiconque le remarquait... il détourna le regard, et rencontra celui de Dumbledore. Les épaules du Directeur étaient secouées de rire. Harry était décidé à l'assassiner.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Hermione," tenta vaillamment Harry, tout en maudissant ses faibles talents d'acteur.

"Regarde ! Ron, tu ne vois pas ?"

Ron le scruta. "Mince alors ! C'est vert et argent, et tout ! Comment as-tu fais pour avoir ça ?"

Harry commença à ôter la cravate, mais remarquant que Draco bougeait frénétiquement la tête, il se hâta de la remettre en place.

"Bizarre," fut son seul commentaire. Et il ne satisfit pas Hermione.

"Où l'as-tu eu, Harry ?"

"Aucune idée," murmura-t-il Harry se sentant rougir. Encore.

"Et bien à qui est-ce ?"

"Je sais pas."

"Comment diable as-tu obtenu une cravate de Serpentard ?"

"Je dois avoir pris celle de quelqu'un d'autre après le cours de Défense. Tu sais que parfois on enlève nos robe et d'autres trucs pour faire l'entraînement au duel," mentit Harry.

Elle souleva un sourcil. "Depuis quand est-ce qu'on fait ça ?"

"Et bien moi je le fais. Et il est évident que quelqu'un d'autre le fait aussi."

"Regarde le nom sur l'étiquette."

"Plus tard peut-être."

"Pourquoi ne le donnerais-tu pas à Malfoy maintenant, pour qu'il puisse la rendre au Serpentard à qui elle appartient" suggéra-t-elle raisonnablement.

"Plus tard," fut tout ce qu'Harry put murmurer.

"Tu vas oublier plus tard."

"Non."

"Si !"

"Hermione !"

"Je te connais !"

"Laisse tomber, d'accord? Ça n'as pas d'importance !"

"Harry ! Pourquoi es-tu si entêté ?" Avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle tira dessus d'un coup sec sur la cravate et la retirait d'autour de son cou

Harry vit pourquoi Draco ne voulait pas qu'il la retire. 'Draco Malfoy' était écrit en gras, en grandes lettres argentées sur tout l'arrière. Il y eut un long silence. Hermione le regarda méfiante.

"Harry, Malfoy n'est pas dans notre cours de Défense."

Albus Dumbledore éclata de rire.

"Professeur ?"Demanda Hermione incertaine.

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Miss Granger," dit Dumbledore entre deux éclats de rire. "Je suis juste curieux de voir comme Harry va s'expliquer sur ce coup-ci."

"Professeur, ça vous ennuierait...?" protesta Harry clairement concerner par la manière dont la réunion de l'Ordre se déroulait.

"Harry, de quoi parle-t-il ?"

"De rien. Tout le monde sait que c'est un vieux loufoque."

"Harry !" et "Mr Potter !" exclamèrent plusieurs voix. Le professeur Dumbledore, lui, rit simplement un peu plus fort.

"Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu as la cravate de Malfoy ?" demanda Hermione.

"Aucune idée," répondit Harry désespéré. "Je dois l'avoir prise quelque part sans faire attention."

Tout le monde le regardait curieusement. Hermione semblait méfiante.

"Et bien, Malfoy. Tu ne veux pas récupérer ta cravate ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Si, bien sur," Dit Draco, tentant de retirer celle d'Harry d'autour de son cou avant que quiconque ne la remarque. Ils remarquèrent.

"Malfoy, pourquoi est-ce que tu portes une cravate de Gryffondor?" demanda Ron en colère.

"J'auditionne pour le rôle du Pire Héro Au Monde, Weasley,"déclara Draco, hautement sarcastique. "J'ai pensé que porter une cravate de Gryffondor serait un bon départ."

Le professeur Snape grogna et Harry eut du mal à dissimuler son sourire. Et parmi le reste des membres de l'Ordre variait différentes formes d'outrage.

"Donne la moi," lui demanda brusquement Hermione. "Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle revienne à son propriétaire." Draco n'eut d'autre pas d'autre choix. Il rendit la cravate, de mauvaise grâce. Hermione chercha l'étiquette impatiente. Et évidement, 'Harry Potter' était écrit à l'encre dorée dans un petit coin.

"Ah ha !" dit-elle triomphale, en jetant au deux garçons leur cravates respective. Ils se hâtèrent de les remettre espérant en finir aussi vite que possible avec ce flot de questions plutôt fâcheuses. Puis, son visage passa de triomphant à confus. "Mais comment - ?Qu'est-ce que, quand…Bien pourquoi ?"

"La précision, Granger. La précision est la clef," dit Draco d'un air affecté.

"Pourquoi avez-vous la chacun la cravate de l'autre ?"

Ils haussèrent simultanément les épaules. Quelques membres de l'Ordre regardaient de l'un à l'autre, curieux.

"Je ne sais pas," Dit Harry. "En fait la mienne manque depuis quelque temps déjà..." continua-t-il de mentir en serrant les dents. "Quelqu'un a dû accidentellement la prendre et depuis elle se trimbale dans l'école, ou quelque chose dans le genre. J'ai trouvé celle-ci ce matin et je n'ai pas remarquer que c'était une de Serpentard – j'ai juste vu que le Professeur Snape arrivait, et je savais que j'aurais une retenue si je n'avais pas de cravate alors j'ai attrapé celle-ci et je l'ai mise."

"Oui," Ajouta Draco en s'appuyant sur l'histoire d'Harry. "Je me suis levé en retard ce matin et je mettais ma robe et ma cravate en courant au petit déjeuné. J'ai dû accidentellement laisser la mienne sur la table et puis j'ai trouvé celle-ci. J'ai pas remarqué que c'en était une de Gryffondore ou que c'était celle de Potter."

Tout le monde hocha la tête. C'était logique. Plus ou moins. Même Hermione acquiesça pendant une minutes et Draco et Harry poussèrent intérieurement un soupire de soulagement alors que même Albus Dumbledore semblait impressionner par leur habilité à mentir et à coopérer. Puis le bon sens d'Hermione se réveilla.

"Mais les Elfes de Maison rendre chaque nuit tous les objets perdus à leur propriétaire !"

Foutu Hermione et sa SALE ! Elle a fait bien trop de recherche.

"Oh, c'est vrai, et bien...peut-être qu'ils ont été un peu négligent ?" tenta Harry. Mais maintenant Ron s'y mit à son tour.

"Dobby t'aime ! Je suis presque sûr il regarde dans ton placard chaque jour ! Aussitôt qu'il a remarqué qu'il manquait une cravate, tu peux être sûre qu'il a cherché dans tout le château pour la retrouver."

"Ouais. C'est juste. Et bien..." Harry n'avait plus d'autre idée. Il regarda désespérément vers Draco pour recevoir un peu d'aide.

"C'était une confusion de lessive ?" tenta Draco hésitant. Hermione se contenta de le regarder. Le message était clair. Les Elfes de Maison ne font pas d'erreur. Mais Ron ne s'attarda pas sur ce point. A la place, il jasa avec joie.

"Tu laves tes cravates, Malfoy? Merlin, tu es encore plus bégueule que je ne le pensais."

"Ferme la, Ron !" répondit sèchement Harry avant que Draco ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. Harry sut immédiatement qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Quand avait-t-il déjà pris la défense de Draco Malfoy ? Cette fois, non seulement la suspicion de chacun était montée d'un cran, mais en plus il avait monté son meilleur ami contre lui. Il y eut un long silence.

"Harry ?" demanda Hermione, les sourcils haussés. "Tu veux bien expliquer ?"

Harry soupira et regarda Draco. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et un rapide dialogue interne prit place entre eux. Aucun des deux ne paraissait conscient des regards spéculatifs qui les fixaient.

"Qu'en penses-tu, Draco ?" demanda doucement Harry. Il y eut quelques suffocations et quelques chuchotements épars - Harry et Draco n'avaient jamais utilisé leurs prénoms respectifs. Mais ils ne semblaient pas remarquer les curieuses réactions qu'ils provoquaient.

"Je ne sais pas," Dracos haussa les épaules. "Qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Vont-ils s'en soucier ?"

"Ils ne devraient pas. Ça n'a pas vraiment à grand-chose à voir avec eux."

"Mais vont-ils s'en soucier ?"

"Probablement."

"Bon."

"Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour parler à toute l'école de. Tu sais si on ne le dit qu'à eux."

"Ouais."

"Et il n'y a aucune raison pour que ton père le découvre."

"Non. Je suppose que non."

"Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?"

"C'est toi qui vois. Ce sont tes amis."

"Je suppose."

"Ça pourrait avoir quelques bénéfices, tu sais Harry."

"Donne moi s'en un," Le défia Harry. "En dehors de te faire tuer bien sur, bien sur," plaisanta-t-il. Draco ne cligna pas d'un oeil.

"Et toi."

"Ça arrivera probablement de toute manière."

"Ferme la. Tu ne vas pas mourir."

Harry soupira-t-il. "Ne repartons pas la dessus."

Tout le monde regardait et écoutait attentivement, intrigué, et Albus Dumbledore était aussi fasciné que chacun d'entre eux. Aussi bizarre que cela soit, et aussi disfonctionnelle que cela paraisse, il semblait que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy aient une véritable relation – une vraie relation, attentionné et communicative. C'était cependant dur à croire.

"Et bien plus besoin de se cacher," disait Draco. "Plus de remise à balai, ou de placard inconfortable."

"Tu marques un point..."

"Et nous aurons de meilleurs alibis. Tu auras Weasel et Granger, et j'aurais Severus."

"Vrai."

"Et on aura plus besoin de s'inquiéter si on se trompe encore de cravate."

Harry grogna. "Je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de refaire ça !"

"Et bien alors ?"

Il y eut un long silence. Puis Harry soupira. "Pourquoi pas ?" Il se leva et avança pour s'asseoir près de Draco. Bon en fait, pour s'asseoir sur Draco aurait été une description plus appropriée. Draco s'était légèrement pousser, mais le siège était étroit. Ils regardèrent leurs amis et leurs compagnons de l'Ordre, et sur leurs visages se lisaient un mélange de confusion, et de compréhension faite à contrecoeur. Harry prit une grande inspiration.

"Draco et moi sommes ensemble."

Un long silence suivit ses mots, puis un son mat. Ron Weasley s'était évanoui.

Fin

A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain Os de ce receuil : "La dispute"


	2. la dispute

_Disclaimers: _Harry Potter et tous ce qui touche à son univers on la propriété de J.K.R. Je te possède que l'histoire

Titre original : " The argument"

Auteur : Apricot

Vous pouvez trouver toutes les fics d'Apricot sur le site de "fictionalley . org "

Traduction : Crazysnape

_Rating : _T

Merci à Marie, vivi et Gaëlle pour leur message : contente que cela vous ait plu...

O

OoO

O

La dispute

O

OoO

O

Harry gardait son regard fixer sur la porte, attendant que son petit ami entre. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ferait ou dirait, ni même si il y avait certain signe qu'il devrait rechercher. Après leur horrible dispute de la veille, Harry ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il admettait ouvertement que certaines des choses qu'il avait dites, étaient cruelles, injustifiés et blessantes, et il voulait s'excuser pour elles, mais les faits restaient inchangés : Draco avait eu tord. Le jeune homme était déraisonnablement jaloux. C'était complètement ridicule ! Pourquoi Draco ne le voyait-il pas ?

Harry soupira, s'attirant des regards confus de la part de ses amis. Faisant fi de leurs inquiétudes, il continua de fixer la porte. Il pouvait difficilement leur dire que ce n'était pas Voldemort qui l'inquiétait, mais plutôt un blondinet têtu beaucoup trop sexy pour son propre bien ! Ou pour celui d'Harry. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Encore moins, Ron Weasley.

Puis Draco entra. Son regard parcourut la pièce et croisa enfin celui d'Harry. Harry entendit un souffle se couper et il sût que c'était le sien. Il était hypnotisé par ces yeux gris. Il reprit contact avec la réalité juste à temps pour réaliser que Draco se dirigeait vers lui. Harry lui jeta un regard d'avertissement – ils ne pouvaient pas se parler dans la Grande Salle ! Mais Draco n'en tint pas compte, Harry commença à se sentir irriter.

"Nous devons parler," dit Draco, en s'arrêtant brusquement derrière Harry qui se retournait pour lui faire face. Comme Harry ne lui répondait pas, Draco ajouta d'un ton sinistre "Maintenant" ce qui n'améliora guère l'humeur du Gryffondor.

L'autre garçon semblait complètement ignorer le fait qu'ils étaient dans la Grande Salle et que tout le monde les regardait, même si ils prétendaient continuer à parler comme d'habitude. Harry tenta d'adopter sa position habituelle de Je-Déteste-Malfoy.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrais délibérément te parler, Malfoy," dit-il froidement.

"Oh, arrête de faire semblant Harry !" le coupa Draco.

A ces mots, tout le monde cessa de faire semblant de ne pas écouter et les regarda ouvertement, choqué que Malfoy ait utilisé le prénom de Potter. Les amis d'Harry ne semblaient pas moins abasourdis et le regardaient d'un air inquisiteur.

"Tout va bien," leur répondit-il d'un air absent, le regard yeux restant fixé sur celui de Draco.

A présent, il était vraiment en colère. Quelque soit ce qui ait pu être dit la nuit précédente, cela ne justifiait pas un tel étalage public. Ils étaient tout deux d'accord sur le fait que pour leur propre sécurité, et ainsi que pour éviter un grand embarras; leur relation devait rester secrète et Harry était furieux que Draco ait pu s'oublier ainsi.

Il tenta de garder une voix calme."Ecoute, _Malfoy_," dit il en appuyant sur le nom pour ramener Draco au bon sens. Quelques éclats de rire épars retentirent_ probablement des gens pensant qu'Harry était mal à l'aise parce que Draco avait utilisé son prénom.

"Quoique tu ais à dire, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment." Il fit un geste en direction de tous les gens qui les regardaient en fixant Draco, tentant pas d'un manière pas vraiment subtile de lui faire passer le message.

Draco sembla ne pas saisir.

" Je pense que si. Nous devons discuter de ce qui a été dit le nuit dernière, et ceux aussi vite que possible. Nous ne pouvons pas ignorer ce qui c'est passé. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu penses certaines des choses que tu as dit, et si oui où cela nous mène. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas laisser le problème s'accroître, je ne veux pas que cela nous arrive."

A présent, Harry était vraiment en colère, non seulement à cause du manque de discrétion de Draco, mais aussi à cause de ce qu'il disait.

"Tu ne veux pas que ça arrive? Toi ? Mr. Je-retiens-toutes-mes-émotions-pour-ensuite-les-laissez-exploser-sur-Harry ? Par Merlin, Draco ! Ne te comporte pas comme si tu étais la personne la plus raisonnable dans cette relation_ après ce qui c'est passé hier, tu as perdu ce droit."

Depuis la limite de sa conscience, Harry entendit des respirations se couper. Mais il était trop énervé pour s'en préoccuper. Il semblait que Draco soit dans le même état.

"Si je garde tout pour moi, c'est parce que tu ne veux pas me laisser en parler !"

"QUOI ?!!"

"Si j'exprime la moindre des inquiétudes que je peux ressentir propos de nous tu exploses en m'accusant de ne pas avoir confiance en toi !"

"Mais c'est vrai !"

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance non plus !"

"Bien sur que si." Grogna Harry. "Ne sois pas ridicule."

"Alors c'était quoi ce truc au sujet du Seigneur des Ténèbres hier soir ?"

"Écoute, je suis désolé, ok? J'ai dit certaines choses que je n'aurais pas du dire. Mais cela ne change pas le fait que tu es d'une jalousie maladive !"

"Je suis d'une jalousie maladive? Vraiment ? Parce que tu sais, il me semble que quelqu'un qui sort avec le sorcier le plus recherché et le plus sexy au monde à de quoi être un peu jaloux. Mais je suppose que je suis complètement illogique, n'est-ce pas ?"

"OUI !"

"Alors je suis sensé garder les yeux fermés à chaque fois que je vois une fille, ou un garçon te faire des avances? Je suis sensé prétendre que cela ne me gêne pas que tu reçoives des lettres de sorcières de quarante ans se disant prêtes à quitter leurs maris pour toi?"

"Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, ok? Je pensais que ça t'amuserait, je ne t'en aurai jamais parlé si j'avais su que tu réagirais comme ça."

"Oh, génial ! Alors maintenant je découvre qu'il y a des tonnes d'autres personnes qui tentent de t'avoir et dont tu ne me parles pas ?"

"Quoi?!!Non !"

"D'après toi qu'est-ce que je ressens? En sachant que personne ne pense que nous devrions être ensemble, que tout le monde pense que si je suis avec toi c'est à cause d'un plan de Voldemort? En sachant qu'il n'y a pas la moindre chance pour que l'on nous accepte et que tout va me retomber dessus ? Il ne faut pas s'étonner si parfois je me pense que tu ressens la même chose et que tu pourrais me quitter pour un quelconque Gryffondor !"

"Oh, bien sur, alors c'est moi qui suis susceptible de te quitter ! Ouais, logique, Draco ! Surtout que vu la remarquable chronique de tes liaisons sans lendemain, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'inquiéter ! C'est pas moi qui t'ai trompé, tu te souviens ?"

"Et bien peut être que si tu avais décidé de perdre son virginité un peu plus tôt je ne t'aurais pas trompé ! Mais il ne se passerait rien, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry prit une grande inspiration, s'obligeant à desserrer ses poings pour ne pas frapper Draco. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Harry n'était pas prêt à parler, sachant que quoi qui sortirait de sa bouche il était sûr de le regretter plus tard. Draco semblait avoir déjà dis des chose qu'il regrettait.

"Donc," finit par dire Harry en brisant le silence tendu d'une voix dangereusement douce, "la seule raison pour laquelle tu restes avec moi maintenant c'est parce que nous couchons ensemble ?"

"Non ! Je ne voulais pas dire..."

"Si, c'est ce que tu voulais dire." Et soudain, Harry n'était plus en colère. Il se sentait juste fatigué et submergé de douleur. "Je te connais. Et c'est bon. Mais je... et ben, je pense que avons beaucoup de chose à réfléchir. Je te verrais peut-être plus tard… je crois."

Harry se tourna pour partir. Toute la Grande Salle était silencieuse, et les fixait, mais ni Harry, ni Draco ne semblait conscient d'avoir un public. Ils étaient tout deux bien trop pris dans leur chagrin, alors que Draco regardait Harry avancer en direction de la porte.

"Harry, attend !"

Harry s'arrêta un instant.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il reste à attendre, Draco."

Il reprit sa marche.

"Je suis désolé."

Cela arrêta Harry. Il resta immobile, en attente.

"Je suis désolé," répéta Draco. "Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, je suis désolé pour toutes les choses que j'ai dis hier et ce matin." Lentement, Harry se tourna pour le regarder. Draco continua de parler. "Mais plus que tout, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je ne t'ai pas dis, comme je suis désolé." Il sourit légèrement. "Et comme je t'aime."

Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle était sous le choc, sauf Harry. Harry souriait. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

"Tu sais, nous devrions probablement le dire tout les deux beaucoup plus souvent." Ils étaient debout à deux côtés opposés de la Grande Salle, et ils se fixaient.

"Alors tu ne me quittes pas ?" demanda finalement Draco.

"Pas si tu ne me quittes pas."

"Je ne serais jamais assez fort pour m'éloigner."

Harry souriait. "J'ai déjà dis ça une fois."

"Nous avons eu presque exactement la même conversation il y a un an, après cette horrible dispute au sujet de Pansy et moi."

"Nous devons juste être long à la détente; Ou juste des gens très jaloux et possessifs."

"Ou deux personnes amoureuses."

"Tu sais, tu sembles être un petit con froid et sans cœur, et j'aime ça, mais parfois, tu me surprends avec un petit côté romantique caché."

Draco rit.

"Tu aimes ça aussi ?"

"Je n'ai pas eu à m'en plaindre jusqu'ici."

Tout deux rirent, un peu nerveusement.

" Alors, tu viens me faire un baiser pour que ça aille mieux ?" demanda Draco espiègle.

"Je me moque que tu horrifies les Serpentards, mais je déteste l'idée que tu m'encourages à mortifier ma propre maison !"

Et pour la première, Draco sembla prendre conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il regarda autour de lui.

"Harry ?" demanda-t-il, nerveusement. "Est-ce que nous venons juste d'avoir cette dispute devant tout le monde ?"

"Ouais !" et Harry ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire devant l'expression qu'il lisait sur le visage de Draco. Mais au bout d'un instant l'autre garçon entrevit le côté comique de la situation et se mit à rire lui aussi.

"Je suppose qu'il faut qu'on aille ailleurs pour faire l'amour en guise de réconciliation, n'est-ce pas ?"

Et cela fit repartir Harry. Et la population entière de Poudlard regarda les deux garçons, presque pliés de rire, sortir de la pièce la main dans la main.

Il y eut un long silence.

"'J'ai loupé quelque chose ?"Demanda le Professeur Snape curieux, alors qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle, en retard, pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Tout le monde le regarda, puis la salle entière commença à rire devant son air perplexe.

O

fin

O

A La semaine prochaine pour : " Les funérailles". petit avertissement c'est une death fic mais perso c'est ma préférée ...


	3. Les funerailles

_Titre original _: "A funeral"

_Auteur_ : Apricot Vous pouvez trouver toutes ses fics sur le site de "fictionalley . org "

_Traduction _: Crazysnape

_Bêta : Cyzia_

_Rating : _T

_Disclaimers: _Harry Potter et tous ce qui touche à son univers on la propriété de J.K.R. Je te possède que l'histoire

**AVERTISSEMENT** ; c'est histoire est une death fic, donc prenez vos mouchoirs

Merci à Psirhô, Bee me Frédou pour vos reviews

O

O o O

O

Les funérailles

O

O o O

O

* * *

Draco prit une grande inspiration et fixa la foule, le regard empli de défi. C'était massif, ils étaient des milliers. Non, des centaines de milliers. Tu vois tous ces gens qui t'aimaient Harry ? Hurla son cœur. Regarde tous ces gens qui tenaient à toi, si je ne suffisais pas, alors ne pouvais tu pas rester en vie pour eux ?

Ce n'est pas juste, se dit-il. Harry n'avait pas choisi de mourir. Et ce n'était pas parce que je ne suffisais pas, tenta-t-il de se dire. Mais Harry n'avait que vingt-deux ans ! Argumenta une autre voix. Comment avait-il pu mourir maintenant ? Comment avait-il pu mourir alors que tant de gens avaient besoin de lui ? Draco sentit ses larmes monter, et il s'efforça de les contenir. Comment a-t-il pu mourir alors qu'il savait à quel point j'ai encore besoin de lui ? Persista la voix; Draco la réprima avec force. Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer sa colère, son chagrin ou sa peur.

Harry était mort en détruisant Lord Voldemort. Il avait juré que si il devait mourir, il prendrait le vieux connard avec lui et il l'avait fait. Harry ne revenait jamais sur sa parole.

Les yeux de Draco tombèrent sur les personnes accablées, assises au premier rang. Albus Dumbledore, dont la célèbre lueur au fond des yeux avait depuis longtemps disparu. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis la mort d'Harry. Ce qui était étrange, car il aurait dû paraître plus jeune et plus heureux que lorsque Voldemort était encore là.

Ron Weasley. Il semblait toujours perplexe, comme si il ne parvenait pas à croire que son meilleur ami avait finalement disparu. Et sa soeur Ginevra, pleurait en silence, essuyant vainement ses yeux. Elle lui lança silencieusement, à travers ses larmes, un regard accusateur. Comme, ils le faisaient tous en fait. Ils se demandaient tous ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi il parlait aux funérailles d'Harry. En voyant leurs regards furieux, Draco se le demanda lui même.

Mais ce fut Hermione Granger qui retint son attention. Contrairement à tant d'autre, Ginevra compris, elle n'essayait pas de contenir ses larmes. Elle avait fait un merveilleux discours un peu plus tôt, encore plus émouvant lorsque sa voix s'était cassée, et qu'elle avait dû faire une pause pour se reprendre. Elle avait parlé du vrai Harry, de la personne derrière le héros, et les journalistes avaient tout bu comme du petit lait. Mais elle avait rendu le Harry hors scène aussi courageux que le meneur. Elle n'avait parlé que du bien, pas du mauvais. Elle n'avait pas mentionné la peur qui submergeait Harry témoignant de la longue bataille contre sa culpabilité, et son désir de se blesser. Elle n'avait pas mentionné toutes les fois où il avait presque perdu espoir, ou les fois où il était brisé où il avait eu besoin de personnes autour de lui pour le remettre sur pied. Peut-être avait-elle délibérément oublié ces moments. Peut-être qu'à la fin, Harry était devenu suffisamment bon acteur pour les lui cacher. Peut-être que seul Draco savait qu'il y avait un peu plus à savoir sur la vie secrète de Harry Potter, la vie secrète du héros.

Il prit une nouvelle inspiration. "Sonorus," murmura-t-il. Il pensait qu'il se sentirait nerveux, ou triste, ou quelque chose d'autre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Maintenant que le moment était venu, il se sentait étonnement lucide. Ils méritaient tous de savoir la vérité, spécialement ses amis, comme Granger et Weasley. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il le faisait. Il le faisait pour Harry. Pour que tout le monde puisse voir qu'Harry n'était pas parfait, et qu'il n'était pas heureux, qu'il n'était pas toujours brave. Il n'était pas Harry Potter, le survivant, Celui-qui-a-survécut, Celui-qui-a-vaincu Voldemort. Celui-qui-en-était-mort. Il était juste Harry. L'ami de quelqu'un. L'amant de quelqu'un. Harry s'était toujours plaint de la publicité, de son statut de héros, et de son besoin constant de cacher des choses, comme Draco. Je fais ça pour toi, Harry, tu m'entends ? Hurla Draco dans sa tête. Je fais ça pour toi.

Une nouvelle inspiration. Les gens commençaient à le regarder bizarrement. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ?

"Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi je suis devant vous aujourd'hui. Je ne semble pas être le meilleur candidat pour parler à l'enterrement de Celui-qui-a-survécu, excusez moi du jeu de mot."

Personne ne rit. Mais il y eut beaucoup de regards furieux. Beaucoup de sanglots. Il réalisa combien cela semblait sans cœur, mais il savait qu'Harry s'en serait moqué. Harry aurait été le seul à apprécier cet humour.

" Et bien, vous feriez aussi bien de savoir qu'il y a eu beaucoup de disputes au sujet de mon discours. Toutes les personnes assises au premier rang étaient contre. Parce que Harry Potter et moi n'avons pas exactement la meilleure histoire. La plupart des gens diront que je le haïssais parce que j'étais jaloux, à cause de ma famille, ou même à cause de Voldemort." Il y eut des halètements épars. Les gens refusaient toujours de dire son nom. Draco trouvait cela farouchement amusant, mais il se sentait encore plus seul. Si seulement Harry était là.

"Mais je préfère penser que j'étais le seul à avoir clairement vu Harry depuis le début, et je pense que Harry serait d'accord avec moi sur le fait que j'ai toujours refusé de le voir comme un héros. Si cela fait de moi le méchant, et bien je suppose que c'est à vous de voir. Mais je n'ai jamais soutenu Voldemort. Je veux mettre les choses au point aujourd'hui. Et si je parle aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'Harry me l'a demandé, il y a longtemps, et que je ne veux pas manquer à ma parole.

"Nous avons entendu jusqu'ici quelle personne extraordinaire était Harry, qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir, mais que cela n'avait pas affaiblie sa passion pour la vie, combien il aimait ses amis, comment il est mort en les protégeant, comment il a vaincu Voldemort, alors je ne repartirai pas là-dessus. Tout le monde ici est là parce qu'ils pensent qu'Harry était une personne merveilleuse. Et c'est pour ça que nous le pleurons. Et aucun d'entre vous n'a besoin que je sois là, debout, et que je vous dise combien il était merveilleux. Si quelqu'un devait le faire je ne serais pas le meilleur candidat."

Cette fois-ci, il y eut quelques rires, et le cœur de Draco s'allégea. Les regards étaient à présent moins haineux. Après tout, peut-être que cela se passerait bien.

"Je suis ici pour vous dire quelque chose sur Harry Potter que personne d'autre n'a vu. Hermione Granger nous a fait un discours très passionné sur le Harry que très peu de personnes ont eu le privilège de connaître, et je la salue pour ça." Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, incertain, comme tous les autres qui ne savaient pas où cela menait.

"Mais il y a un côté d'Harry que même elle n'a pas vu. Que moi seul aie vu. Et c'est de cela que je vais vous parler aujourd'hui. Parce que très peu de personnes, où plutôt personne en dehors de moi-même ne savait combien Harry Potter avait à cacher."

Il y eut quelques chuchotements. Draco attendit qu'ils se calment avant de faire sa révélation explosive.

"Voyez vous, Harry et moi étions amants."

Il fit une pause attendant les hurlements, les chuchotements, le déni étourdissant. Rien ne vint. Tout le monde se contenta de le fixer, choqué, incrédule. Draco était légèrement confus.

"Personne ne le savait. C'était trop dangereux pour nous deux. Et," il eut un léger sourire, "nous avions tout deux une image à préserver. Nous avons vécu une double vie pendant si longtemps. Sept ans. Depuis notre sixième année à Poudlard. Je connaissais Harry comme personne, et il me connaissait comme personne n'aurait pu me connaître ou ne me connaîtra. Je l'aimais. Je l'aime toujours. Et je me plais à penser qu'il m'aime toujours où qu'il soit de l'autre côté du voile. C'est donc pour ça que je vous parle aujourd'hui. Pour vous montrer quelque chose du Harry que je connaissais, du Harry que j'aimais."

Toujours ce silence étourdissant.

"Oui. Harry Potter était gay. Et il sortait avec un Mangemort renégat. Et il ne l'a jamais dit à personne. Mais cela n'avait rien de nouveau chez Harry. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait dites à personne, pas même à moi. Ses cauchemars, sa culpabilité, sa peur. Mais je ne partirai pas là-dessus maintenant. Parce qu'au final, cela reviendrait à dire comment un héros, n'importe quel héros se sent, comment un héros doit toujours jouer sur deux facettes. Comme Superman."

Là, Hermione Granger leva les yeux vers lui, surprise de la référence moldue. On put lire beaucoup de confusion sur le visage des sorciers. Draco rit tout bas.

"Désolé, référence moldue. Harry avait l'habitude de me faire regarder des films moldus tout le temps. Et ils n'étaient pas trop mal. C'est drôle de voir que je peux l'admettre maintenant qu'il est parti, n'est-ce pas ? Alors que je m'en plaignais amèrement lorsqu'il était vivant. Mais il savait que je les aimais, même si je prétendais le contraire. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots.

Mais les mots sont tout ce que j'ai pour vous dire, qu'Harry était comme chacun d'entre vous. Parce qu'aujourd'hui il ne reste rien d'autre de lui. Je ne peux pas lui demander de se lever et de vous sourire, pour que vous puissiez lire toute la joie, la beauté et la peine dans son sourire.

Je ne peux pas lui demander de vous toucher pour que vous puissiez sentir toute l'intensité de l'amour d'Harry. Il était quelqu'un d'aimant, la personne la plus affectueuse, la plus attentionnée, et si je puis dire la personne la plus amoureuse que j'ai jamais connu. Mais je ne peux le décrire à qui que ce soit qu'il n'ait pas toucher.

Et je ne peux vous montrer ses yeux. Ce scintillement vert émeraude si vivant. Je ne peux pas le décrire. Et je ne peux pas vous le montrer. Tout ce que j'ai, ce sont des mots. Et les mots ne peuvent pas vraiment dire grand-chose. Pas sur Harry.

Alors je vais le laisser parler. Je ne sais pas comment vous montrer Harry, alors je vais vous lire une lettre qu'il m'a écrite un jour. Je suis sûr que vous respecterez le fait que j'ai choisi de ne pas vous la lire en entier. Il y a, évidemment, certains paragraphes personnels. Mais je pense qu'Harry s'exprimera beaucoup mieux lui-même que je ne pourrais le faire pour vous, et il dira ce que je ressens bien mieux que je ne le pourrais."

Draco s'arrêta un instant, parcourant l'audience du regard. Ils ne semblaient plus soupçonneux. Certains paraissaient encore un peu surpris, mais il y en avait bien plus qui étaient captivés par ses mots. Tu vois, Harry ? Pensa-t-il, désespéré. Nous pouvons le faire. Tous les deux. Il porta la main à sa poche et en sortit une liasse de parchemins qui avait clairement été lue et relue et aimée. Draco l'avait lu tant de fois au cours de ces derniers jours. Il avait hurlé dessus de rage, avait ri dessus, l'avait chiffonné de colère, et de peur depuis qu'Harry était mort. Et maintenant il allait la lire à haute voix.

"Cher Draco,"

Il commençait. Sa voix s'étouffa sur son propre nom. Oh mon Dieu.

"Je sais que tu as dû penser que c'était une étrange requête lorsque je t'ai donné ça. Ou peut-être que tu ne t'en souviens plus. Pour ce que j'en sais, nous avons peut-être presque soixante-dix-huit ans aujourd'hui, et sommes peut-être avec des personnes différentes, et nous sommes nous presque oubliés l'un l'autre.

Mais je sais que c'est faux. Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier. Je ne pourrai jamais te quitter. Et aucun d'entre nous n'a soixante-dix-huit ans. Tu lis probablement ça le lendemain du jour où je te l'ai donné. Je ne suis pas sûr. Je suis prêt pour la dernière bataille à présent, et je suppose aussi pour la mort. Alors c'est à Voldemort de choisir le lieu et l'heure. Et je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

Mais si j'ai de la chance, il s'est peut-être passé quelques années depuis que je te l'ai donné. Peut-être avons-nous eu quelques précieuses années supplémentaires ensemble. Peut-être que nous avons changé et que cette lettre ne ressemble pas du tout au Harry que tu connais, et que tu lis ça en pensant "Est-ce que le Harry de 20 ans était vraiment fou comme ça ? Que diable ai-je bien pu lui trouver ?" Ou peut-être que je n'ai pas changer du tout. Je ne sais pas ce que ce que je préférerais.

Quoiqu'il en soit, si tu lis ça c'est que je suis mort. Je ne sais pas comment dire cela en douceur, mais bon, tu sais que les mots ne sont pas vraiment mon fort. Pas plus que les tiens d'ailleurs.

Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Plus maintenant. J'ai eu le temps de m'y habituer, tu vois. Je l'attends depuis que j'ai entendu parler de la prophétie. Bon, en fait, si nous voulons être franc je l'attends depuis que j'ai onze ans.

Alors ce n'est pas mourir qui fait mal. C'est la pensée de laisser tout le monde derrière. De te laisser. Tu ne dois pas essayer de me suivre, Draco. C'est le genre de chose mélodramatique que tu ferais, et je ne pourrais l'accepter. Si il y a un paradis, ou un Dieu, ou quelque chose et que je découvre que tu m'as suivi là haut, je te jette dehors. Parce qu'il faut que tu continues à vivre. Tu es trop précieux. Et je ne peux supporter de penser que non seulement je t'ai perdu, mais que le monde aussi t'a perdu parce que j'ai été suffisamment fou pour te laisser m'aimer.

Je t'aime, Draco. Tellement. Je sais que tu le sais, et pourtant je continue de te le dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai besoin de te le dire. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Et parfois je pense que si j'étais vraiment quelqu'un de bien, je renoncerais à toi. Parce que tu risques ta vie pour moi, et que je te conduis inévitablement vers un cœur brisé parce que je sais que je vais mourir. Mais je ne peux pas t'abandonner. J'en suis désolé. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir tout arrêté quand cela a commencé. Je suis désolé pour la première fois où je t'ai embrassé et pour toutes celles qui ont suivies, et pourtant même si je pouvais revivre tout ça, je ne pourrais m'en empêcher.

Tu es comme une drogue, Draco. Je suis dépendant de ton amour. Et je ne peux pas renoncer à toi, même si je pense que ce serait mieux pour nous deux. Je t'aime. Plus que je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il soit possible d'aimer quelqu'un, je t'aime.

Et pourtant ces mots sont dénués de sens. Je t'aime. Ces trois mots, comment peuvent-t-ils exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi ? Parce que je te veux et j'ai besoin de toi, et je dépends de toi. Tu es mon amant, mon ami, mon frère, mon père, ma famille –tu es tout pour moi. Tout et rien. Tout cela n'a pas de sens. Mais tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je t'aime.

Mais je dévie. Tu as tendance à avoir ce genre d'effet sur moi. Alors où en étais-je ? Ah oui, je disais que si tu lis ça, c'est que je suis mort. J'espère juste que j'ai emporté Voldemort avec moi. Et si c'est le cas, je sais que mon corps n'a pas pu échappé à la douloureuse nécessité d'une horrible et longue cérémonie. Alors j'ai deux petites requêtes. J'aimerai insister pour une petite cérémonie, mais je sais que ce serait trop demandé.

Alors, je demanderais juste d'être enterré à Poudlard, si Dumbledore pense que cela ne donnera pas trop la chair de poule aux élèves."

Là, Draco leva les yeux et regarda autour de lui les centaines d'étudiants de Poudlard, dans leurs robes noirs, qui parsemaient les terres autour de l'école.

"Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Poudlard a été ma première et ma seule maison. Je me plais à penser qu'elle restera à jamais ma maison. J'ai écrit une lettre à Dumbledore le lui demandant, il est donc probablement en train de la lire en même temps que toi. Je lui ai aussi demandé de te solliciter pour parler à la cérémonie. Tu n'es pas obligé si tu ne le souhaites pas. J'espère que tu le feras. Tu fais tellement parti de moi, que je préfère penser que tu es là.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir pour nous. En fait, c'est probablement mieux qu'ils ne le sachent pas. Laissons les tous garder l'image du jeune garçon hétéro. J'ai joué ce rôle toute ma vie. Il devrait être facile à jouer dans la mort.

Je me demande où nous en sommes maintenant, où tu es. Est-ce que nous avons parlé à Ron et Hermione de nous ? Probablement pas. Si ils ne l'ont jamais su, dis leur que je suis désolé de leurs avoir menti et d'avoir gardé ça secret. Dis leur que je les aime.

Dis à Ginny que où que je sois, elle me manque. Personne n'aurait pu rêver d'une meilleur amie, ou petite sœur, bien que nous ne soyons pas liés par le sang. Dis lui... Elle sait ce que je veux lui dire. Dis lui que je l'aime.

Et dis à Ron que c'est un adieu. Il ne m'a jamais écouté, il n'a jamais cru que je mourrai. Même quand je lui ai expliqué que mes pouvoirs et ceux de Voldemort étaient à présent tellement entrelacés qu'il serait impossible que l'un de nous survive à l'autre. 'Mais c'est un adieu. Dis lui merci d'avoir était mon premier ami, un véritable ami. Dis lui que je l'aime.

Et dis quelque chose à Hermione. Je ne sais pas quoi. Elle saurait si je lui demandais, mais je ne peux pas parce qu'elle ne sait pas pour nous, donc je ne peux pas lui parler de cette lettre... tu vois le topo. Dis lui que je suis désolé pour tous mes mensonges, pour cette tromperie. Je sais comment elle va se sentir si elle découvre pour nous. Trahie. Blessée. Comme si elle ne m'avait jamais réellement connu. Et tu dois lui dire que c'est faux. Personne ne me comprend comme elle, à part toi bien sur, Draco. Assure toi qu'elle sache qu'elle a toujours vu le vrai moi. Je n'ai jamais fait semblant devant elle. Et je l'aime.

Il y a tellement de personnes à qui je dois dire adieu. Et il n'y a pas suffisamment de mots pour le dire. Aimer est un mot tellement inadéquat. Il n'exprime pas un centième de ce que je ressens pour ces personnes, en particulier pour toi. Je suppose que je vais juste devoir faire confiance au fait qu'ils savent tous ce que je ressens, parce que je ne sais pas l'exprimer. Je t'aime Draco. Je t'aime. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, et que quoiqu'il m'arrive je t'aimerai toujours.

Parfois, je m'amuse à imaginer que grâce à une erreur de la nature, je survis et que toi et moi pouvons être ensemble. Et j'imagine que d'une certaine manière tout se passera bien. Que personne ne fera d'objection, et que la presse n'en fera pas des choux gras, et que je pourrai vivre une vie ordinaire avec une personne qui m'aime. Avec toi. Et puis je me souviens que je ne vais pas survivre. Et que je ne pourrais pas avoir de vie normale. Jamais.

Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir entraîné dans tout ça. Cette double vie. Et je sais que tu m'en veux probablement de dire ça, parce que tu ne me laisserais jamais en prendre toute la responsabilité. Je suppose que d'une certaine manière, c'était notre faute à tous les deux, cette vie que nous avons menée, tous les mensonges que nous avons dit. Mais cela valait le coup, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que quoiqu'il se passe, tu ne penseras jamais que cela ne le valait pas. Je t'aime. Je ne le dirai jamais assez. Je t'aime vraiment, pas d'un banal de tout mon cœur, je t'aime de chaque fibre de mon être.

Je veux que tu saches que j'ai vécu pour toi. J'ai survécu ces deux, presque trois, dernières années parce que tu étais là. Parce que j'avais quelqu'un pour qui survivre. J'avais tellement peur à la fin de notre cinquième année, parce que je savais que l'amour me permettrait de vaincre Voldemort, mais je ne pensais pas en avoir suffisamment en moi. Il y avait tant de haine, tu vois. Pas juste envers Voldemort et les Mangemorts, mais à l'encontre de la presse, du public qui semblait me haïr, m'aimer, avoir peur de moi, et même pour mes amis. Je les haïssais parfois. J'étais tellement confus.

Et tu m'as donné l'amour dont j'avais besoin. Tu m'as fait t'aimer comme que je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un. Sans toi je n'aurai pas vécu. Il m'aurait tué et je l'aurais laissé faire, parce qu'une vie de haine ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu. J'aurais abandonné. Tout le monde a besoin d'une raison de vivre, et tu étais la mienne. Tu l'es toujours. Tu es à moi. Tu es mon tout, et tu le seras toujours, même lorsque je serai mort.

Tu es le seul qui me comprenne vraiment, Draco, le sais-tu ? Je veux dire, mes amis m'aiment, et je les aime. Mais lorsque je suis avec eux je dois toujours être fort. Je ne peux pas être juste moi, le Harry effrayé, fatigué et vulnérable. Et ils ne peuvent pas comprendre la haine, et la douleur, et l'ambition, et la souffrance, et la domination, et le besoin, et la dépendance et... bien tout le Serpentard en moi je suppose. Il y a toujours une part de moi qu'ils ne voient pas. Je ne leur ai jamais dis que j'ai failli être à Serpentard. Il n'y a que toi qui le saches. Toi et le Professeur Dumbledore.

Dumbledore m'a dit que ce sont nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes, bien plus que nos aptitudes. Et je pense que c'est vrai. Toi et moi, nous avons choisi d'être ensemble, en dépit de tous les risques, des blessures, des difficultés et des disputes. Je sais qu'au début ce n'était que du désir, mais nous avons fait le choix de le transformer en plus que ça. Enfin si on veut être sincère, beaucoup plus que ça. Et je suppose que certaines personnes diront que notre choix montre que nous sommes des idiots têtus, qui ne regardent pas où ils vont avant de sauter. Aucun de nous deux n'avait la moindre idée de là où cela nous mènerait quand nous avons commencé, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais songé que je pourrais ressentir pour quelqu'un, encore moins pour toi, ce que je ressens aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je m'unirais avec quelqu'un de la manière dont je me suis uni à toi.

Si j'avais su il y a cinq ans, que je connaîtrais un jour quelqu'un aussi entièrement, et que ce quelqu'un serait toi, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Et si j'avais su que je te laisserai me connaître aussi entièrement en retour, je me serais suicidé. Pas parce que c'est toi. Ou bien je ne sais pas. Je t'aime tellement qu'il m'est difficile de me souvenir ou de concevoir que j'ai pu te haïr.

Mais parce que j'avais tellement peur de m'ouvrir aux autres. Est-ce que tu te souviens comment j'étais au début, comment nous étions tous les deux au début ? Toutes les morts, les souffrances, sans parler de ces putains de journaux et des étrangers bien intentionnés qui m'envoyaient des lettres deux fois par jours pour m'avertir, me conseiller, mais qui n'étaient généralement qu'ennuyeux, eh bien, ils n'ont fait que me refermer. Après mon expérience avec Rita Skeeter en quatrième année, et les événements complètement fous de la cinquième année en générale je suppose que je me suis renfermé un peu plus. Enfin, ça reste en dessous de la vérité. Un énorme euphémisme dirai Hermione. Dis lui que je suis désolée de ne jamais avoir pu me rouvrir. Sauf avec toi.

Je suis toujours émerveillé quand je pense à ce que nous avons. J'avais tellement peur de laisser à nouveau quelqu'un voir qui j'étais au fond de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est comme si je pensais qu'en les laissant voir mon vrai moi, avec toutes mes douleurs, mes envies, mes besoins, ça allait d'une certaine manière me retirer quelque chose, et je ne pouvais plus me permettre de perdre encore. J'avais déjà trop perdu. Pas seulement les gens que j'aime, mais avec chacun d'entre eux est parti un bout de moi.

Alors j'ai commencé à vivre un mensonge. Avant même que nous ne commencions, j'avais déjà une double vie. Avec tout le monde. Bien sûr, Ron voyait parfois qu'il y avait quelque chose. Au départ, je n'arrivais pas bien à tout garder en place. Il a fallu que je m'entraîne avant que mon petit masque soit parfait. Et je sais que Ginny a toujours su que je faisais semblant, même si elle ne savait pas ce que je cachais, elle savait que j'avais quelque chose à cacher. Et je ne parle pas juste de toi, je parle de toutes ces petites parties de ma personnalité que j'ai tenté de cacher pour que je ne fasse pas plus de mal à quiconque que je ne l'ai déjà fait.

Par exemple, jeter un sort de silence tout autour de mon lit pour que personne ne sache pour mes cauchemars. J'ai tellement essayé d'avoir une vie normale. J'ai fait tous mes devoirs pour qu'aucun professeur ne devine à quel point j'étais distrait, seul et effrayé. J'ai mangé à chaque repas, et personne ne savait que j'allais au toilette pour vomir juste après. Pas parce que j'étais boulimique ou quoique ce soit, mais parce que... je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'avais l'impression que je ne méritais pas de nourriture ou quelque chose comme ça.

Et ne me dis pas que c'est stupide, je le sais. Le fait est que tu m'as permis de le voir. Parce que je pouvais te parler de toutes ces choses. Tu savais que quand je riais avec mes amis, quand j'allais en classes et que je semblais être intéressé, et quand je parlais et mangeais et que j'essayais de dormir, en fait je suivais le mouvement.

Je pense qu'Hermione savait. Et le Professeur Dumbledore savait aussi. Même si aucun des deux n'a jamais rien dit. Comme auraient-ils pu ? Ils ne comprenaient pas. Tu étais le seul à comprendre, et tu m'as aidé à comprendre que j'avais toujours une raison de vivre.

Parce que vivre en étant l'espoir de millions gens, ressentir que tous leurs espoirs dépends de toi, ne motive pas autant qu'il y parait.

Je t'aime. Tu es mon inspiration. Les gens parlent de leurs amours comme d'un rêve. Tu es ma réalité, et tout le reste est comme un vague rêve dans lequel je marche en attendant, en souhaitant que cela disparaisse et qu'il y ait plus que nous deux. Tu me gardes fort. Merci.

Je peux te parler, te raconter mes cauchemars, Tu m'as fait recommencer à manger. Tu m'as redonné une raison de vivre, et paradoxalement une raison de jouer mon rôle. J'ai été un meilleur héros grâce à toi, parce que j'avais quelqu'un qui n'attendait pas de moi que je sois un héros, Quelqu'un qui m'aime moi, simplement Harry, que j'arrive ou pas à vaincre Voldemort.

Les gens vont me pleurer, je pense. Mais ils ne m'auront jamais connu. Ils n'auront vu que mon image. Ils m'auront peut-être entendu rire mais ne sauront jamais pourquoi. Ils m'auront peut-être vu sourire, mais ils ne sauront jamais, ne comprendront jamais ce qui m'avait rendu heureux. Et ils ne m'ont jamais vu pleuré. Je ne sais pas si il est possible de porter le deuil de quelqu'un que tu n'as pas vu pleurer. Parce que si tu n'as jamais vu les larmes de quelqu'un, tu ne l'as jamais vraiment vu. Tu ne l'as jamais vu lorsqu'il était le plus vulnérable.

Aujourd'hui, tu es le seul à qui je puisse montrer ma vulnérabilité, Draco. Je joue toujours un rôle, même avec Dumbledore et Remus et Hermione. Parce que tout le monde s'attend à ce que je sois un héros. Et tu es leseul qui sache à quel point je déteste ça. C'est tellement plus dur d'être un héros quand tu ne fais que répondre à des attentes. Et à chaque fois que je fais un nouveau sourire faux, une autre stupide interview pour un journal, que je réponds à une autre stupide lettre... A chaque fois que je mens à Ron ou Hermione sur l'endroit où j'étais que ce soit parce que j'étais avec toi ou juste en train de marcher autour du lac pour essayer d'oublier... Chaque matin quand je me lève et que je jette un sort pour faire disparaître les poches sous mes yeux et que je m'entraîne à faire un faux sourire, que je corrige mon attitude pour ne pas avoir l'air fatigué, pour ne pas ressembler à ce que je me sens être... A chaque fois que je fais l'une de ces stupides choses, je sens un peu de moi qui pars. Et ce n'est que lorsque je suis à nouveau avec toi que je me sens revivre, juste pendant un instant. Et lorsque nous nous séparons ça repart, et je suis une coquille vide, qui joue son rôle et attend d'être avec toi pour pouvoir être à nouveau moi.

Merci. Merci de m'aimer. Merci de m'aimer comme je t'aime. Et merci de m'avoir appris à aimer, de m'avoir appris à ressentir ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Je t'aime. J'aimerai seulement pouvoir te dire à quel point.

Est-ce que tu te souviens de la première fois où nous nous sommes embrassés ? Là haut, sur nos balais, flottant au dessus du monde. Comme dans un rêve. Et pourtant tellement réel. Tu as dis que tu avais eu l'impression que j'allais tomber de mon balai sous le choc, mais je n'ai pas eu cette impression. Je suppose que mon visage avait été tellement bien entraîné à montrer au monde ce que l'on était sensé y voir que j'ai eu l'expression qui convenait lorsque cela c'est produit. Mais je ne me suis pas senti choqué. Au contraire, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi fort sur mon balai auparavant. Parce que cela semblait juste. Je t'aime. Je pense que peut-être je t'aimais à cet instant, même si je ne le savais pas. Peut-être que je ne t'ai jamais haï. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue de l'écrire. C'est comme si je pensais que tu ne me croiras pas, ce qui est stupide car je sais que tu me crois. Je le sais parce que je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes. Mais je continue de l'écrire parce que t'aimer me garde vivant. Peut-être que je ne suis pas vraiment prêt à mourir? Pas prêt à te laisser derrière."

Là Draco fit une pause, ses yeux parcourant le reste de la lettre. Ce qu'il avait lu à haute voix était personnel mais c'était la personnalité d'Harry. Pas la sienne. Et c'était un aspect d'Harry qu'il voulait bien partager, pour que le monde sache tout ce qu'Harry avait dû abandonner de lui-même pour eux. Pas seulement sa vie, mais aussi sa personnalité, ses besoins. Mais il n'allait plus les lire. Parce que c'était des souvenirs, des moments et des sentiments qu'il ne souhaitait pas partager. Des aspects d'Harry qu'il ne voulait pas que d'autres voient. C'était les siens. Harry était à lui. Leur passé ensemble était à lui et il souhaitait que cela reste ainsi. Il aurait non seulement le sentiment de trahir Harry en poursuivant sa lecture, mais de se trahir lui-même. Mais il fit une pause dans le silence mortel et laissa ses yeux parcourir les mots qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur, bien qu'il n'ait ouvert la lettre qu'une semaine plutôt, juste après la mort d'Harry. Des phrases lui sautèrent aux yeux.

_La première fois que nous avons fait l'amour... _

_Tu me manques déjà...Je ne supportais pas de te quitter... Je t'aime…_

_Quand nous nous embrassions au bord du lac..._

_...jouant au Quidditch..._ Draco se sentit sourire. Harry n'aurait jamais pu écrire une lettre sans parler de Quidditch.

_...La mort d'Hagrid...tu étais là pour moi...J'ai besoin de toi…J'ai toujours besoin de toi...je suis désolé... Je t'aime...attends moi._

Draco sentit un sanglot monter dans sa gorge, et cette fois il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de sa vie, debout entouré de milliers de personnes à l'enterrement d'Harry. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien de temps il venait de passer debout là, en silence, ses yeux vacillèrent vers une partie non lu de la lettre d'Harry. Une seule phrase ne cessait de ressortir.

Je t'aime...

" Je t'aime aussi, Harry," chuchota-t-il, choqué d'entendre sa voix magiquement amplifiée gronder autour de lui. Il baissa les yeux vers la lettre, ignorant résolument les larmes qui les piquaient.

"Je suis désolé de devoir te laisser derrière," continua-t-il de lire à haute voix, allant vers la fin de la lettre. "Mais je ne reviendrai pas, comme fantôme ou autrement. J'irai simplement là où je dois aller, et j'espère que je ne suis pas un héros ici aussi. Ce serait bien ma veine si le paradis aussi avait ses propres média.

Ne m'attends pas, Draco. N'attends pas la mort. Je t'attendrai, bien sur. Mais il faut que tu avances. Promets-le moi. Parce que tu as tant à donner. Et un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que tu pourras aimer autant, si ce n'est plus que tu ne l'as fait pour moi. Ne pense pas que je suis sans cœur en disant ça. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de combien ça me fait mal de l'écrire. Mais tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre, et tu dois essayer. Quelqu'un qui puisse t'aimer sans apporter ses problèmes et névroses avec lui. Quelqu'un avec qui tu pourras avoir une relation saine, pas un lien merveilleux, passionné, dis-fonctionnel, trop dépendant. Peut-être que tu auras des enfants. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront magnifiques, tout comme toi, des gens incroyables, comme leur père.

Mais personne ne t'aimera comme je t'aime. Je sais que cela semble 'cliché', mais je crois que c'est vrai. Personne ne peut te vouloir, te désirer, croire en toi, avoir besoin de toi comme moi. Et je pense que c'est ça l'amour. Un besoin. Un carnage émotionnel et mental, une dépendance complète. J'ai besoin de toi, Draco, chaque parcelle de moi à besoin de chaque parcelle de toi pour fonctionner correctement. Et je sais que tu as besoin de moi aussi.

Mais essaye de continuer à avancer. Tu dois continuer à vivre. Ne porte pas mon deuil, ne laisse personne le faire pour moi. Parce que je suis heureux de mourir. Vraiment, je le suis. Je peux dire que je n'ai jamais aimé être un héros, mais je ne me suis jamais indigné contre ma destiné. Je suis prêt à mourir pour que tout le monde, sorcier et moldu, puisse vivre. Je suis prêt à mourir pour la cause. Et en échange, je ne demanderais qu'une chose. Je ne demanderais pas de grandes funérailles, ou des articles dans les journaux, ou un deuil, un chagrin excessif. Je ne demande pas qu'on se souvienne. Je ne veux rien de ça. Mais pour ma mort, je veux que tu vives. Et pas que tu vives seul, en la gâchant, espérant la mort pour que nous puissions être ensemble. Nous avons souvent parlé de comment nous serions si l'autre mourrait, et nous le pensions. Mais je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. Je veux que tu continues à vivre et que tu aimes la vie.

Utilise ta vie à bon escient. Fais en sorte que ta vie compte autant que l'a fait ma mort. Parce que la défaite de Voldemort n'est que le premier pas, et ce n'est même pas le plus important. Il y aura d'autres Grindelwald, d'autres Voldemort, à moins que nous essayions de les en empêcher en construisant une coopération entre les sorciers et les moldus. Je rêve d'un monde où nos enfants n'auront jamais à entendre le mot Sang de Bourbe et qu'il sera très loin de leurs esprits.

Et Hermione a raison avec la S.A.L.E. J'espère que cela va marcher. J'espère que les gens vont apprendre à considérer sa cause comme la leur. Parce que l'acceptation et la coopération sont nos seules armes pour nous protéger contre les gens comme Voldemort. Le côté sombre sera toujours là. Et ce n'est que grâce à l'amour que nous pourrons le vaincre.

Il est facile de mourir pour une cause. Ma partie est simple, de mon point de vu du moins, c'est relativement dénué de sens, et je ne pense pas que les gens le verront ainsi. Je suppose que je vais être encore plus adoré, transformé en un héros que tu sais que je ne suis pas. Parce que ce n'est pas la mort qui compte. C'est ce que tu fais durant ta vie. J'espère que le peu de temps qu'a duré la mienne aura valu le coup. Je pense que oui. Parce que j'ai aimé. Je t'ai eu toi. Et qu'une vie sans amour est inutile, et qu'une vie avec amour est complète.

Montre à tout le monde que c'est ça la vérité. Aide Hermione avec la S.A.L.E, aide Ginny dans sa tentative de correction des lois discriminant les demi race en souvenir de Rémus. Tant de gens et de créatures sont mis de côté, et ce pas seulement dans notre monde, mais aussi dans celui des moldus. Et une mort ne peut pas changer ça, seule une vie le peut. Ta vie. Et si ta vie le fait, alors j'aurais peut-être l'impression que ma mort signifie quelque chose.

Je t'attendrai. Mais je comprendrais si tu rencontrais quelqu'un d'autre que tu ne me reviennes jamais. Parce que je t'aime.

Je ne le dirai jamais assez. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Et pendant ce temps là, je vais attendre avec toutes les autres personnes que j'aime. Mes parents, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, Neville, Fol oeil, Luna. Je vais enfin pouvoir m'excuser auprès de Cedric et Bertha Jorkins et cet homme – est-ce que c'était Frank ? – je n'ai jamais su son nom. Et je suppose que le Professeur Dumbledore va bientôt me rejoindre. Il se retenait pour m'aider. Mais je sais que le voile l'appelle aussi.

Je savais que j'étais destiné à une mort prématuré depuis ma cinquième année, quand j'ai entendu le voile m'appeler et que personne d'autre n'avait été attiré par lui. C'est ma destiné. Tu le sais. Et à la fin, personne n'échappe à sa destiné, quels que soient les choix que l'on fait. Et si je suis mort pour tout le monde, souviens-toi que le seul qui comptait pour moi, c'était toi. Aucun d'entre nous ne vit vraiment en ce moment, pas vraiment. Parce que nous sommes empêtrés dans cette double vie. Mais quand je serai parti, tu pourras commencer à vivre, libre de la douleur et de la peine. Je meurs pour tout le monde, mais en vérité, ne meurs que pour toi.

Je t'aime. C'était mon choix, et celui-ci a fait que ma vie, mon mensonge valait la peine d'être vécu, un peu plus chaque jour .Et où que j'aille en mourant, tu me manqueras de là-bas, et je te voudrai, et j'aurai besoin de toi. C'est dur de penser que je ne pourrai plus jamais t'embrasser, te toucher, te serrer dans mes bras. Mais je ne me répéterai pas. Il y a eu suffisamment de discussion de chambre dans cette lettre. J'espère qu'elle ne tombera pas entre d'autres mains ! Ils seraient choqué de voir que leur innocent petit leader avait un esprit aussi cochon !"

Draco se sourit. Certains des commentaires d'Harry n'étaient définitivement pas fait pour tomber dans les oreilles du public, et il ne les avait pas lu à haute voix, quoiqu'il aurait aimé voir le visage des amis d'Harry lorsqu'ils auraient entendu Harry discourir avec minutie de leur vie sexuelle.

"Chaque matin je me réveille avec toi, je te regarde et je pense à combien je t'aime. Ça me surprend toujours de voir que je t'aime encore plus que le jour précédant. Et je me demande quand je t'aimerai le plus. Et je réalise aujourd'hui que ce jour n'arrivera jamais. Je t'aime de plus un plus, et à chaque fois que je te vois, je t'aime un peu plus. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Imagine que cette petite phrase se répète à l'infini, car c'est ce que sont mes sentiments. Adieu, Draco. Je serai toujours avec toi, tu n'auras qu'à me chercher. Je t'aime.

Harry."

Il y eut un long silence. Et pour la première fois, cela frappa Draco de plein fouet : c'était un adieu. Il ne reverrait plus jamais Harry. Il ne toucherait plus jamais Harry. Il ne se réveillerait plus jamais tout entrelacé avec Harry, ne tomberait plus sur le lit avec Harry dans les bras, tout deux épris de désir. Il ne le tiendrait plus jamaisdans ses bras, Harry ne le prendrait plus dans les siens lorsqu'il serait tremblant et en larmes. Il ne se plaindrait plus jamais de sa cuisine , ou du fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à le vaincre au Quidditch,, ne sentirait plus son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque Harry sourirait. Harry était parti. Et pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Harry, Draco s'autorisa à pleurer.

Ses larmes n'étaient pas magnifiques et gracieuses comme les larmes d'Hermione Granger, des larmes de pur chagrin. Et elles n'étaient pas les terribles gémissements contenus de Ginny Weasley. C'était un incontrôlable sanglot qui secouait entièrement son corps et horrifiait le public. Ses larmes étaient un mélange de chagrin et de rage et de douleur et d'amour et de tendresse et de peur et de besoin et de désir.

"Comment as-tu pu me quitter ?" chuchota-t-il furieusement oubliant que tout le monde pouvait toujours l'entendre. "J'ai besoin de toi, Harry. Je te veux et j'ai besoin de toi et je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Comment peux-tu me demander de vivre quand c'est la seule chose qu'il m'est impossible de faire ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me laisser mourir ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas être avec toi. Je ne peux vivre sans toi. Je ne peux pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu devais me demander ce qu'il y a de plus dur pour moi ? Ne le savais tu pas ?!!"

Et puis cela vint à l'esprit de Draco. Harry savait combien ce serait dur. Harry le savait et Harry lui avait demandé malgré tout. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Vivre serait la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire. Et avec cette pensée, une autre vint, réconfortante.

Draco avait demandé une fois à Harry ce que c'était d'être orphelin. Harry avait dit qu'il ne savait pas. Il avait toujours senti ses parents avec lui, qu'ils avaient toujours été une part de lui. Leurs sacrifices étaient dans son sang. Draco savait que ce serait toujours vrai pour lui. Harry était mort pour lui, mais il n'était pas mort à ses yeux. Harry serait toujours avec lui, dans son esprit, et dans son sang. Et même si Draco avançait, Harry serait toujours avec lui. Il les sentit en lui, ses sentiments pour Harry. Et soudain il trouva une petite parcelle en lui qui semblait chaude, en dépit du temps qui était froid, un froid de glace et une journée d'hiver bien clair. Et cette parcelle, c'était Harry.

"Je t'aime, Harry," murmura-t-il, ses sanglots diminuant tandis que ses larmes se cristallisaient sur ses joues. "Mais tu le sais. Tu peux le sentir à cet instant. Tu peux m'entendre. Je t'aime."

Un long silence s'étendit sur la pelouse de Poudlard. Les visages ne le regardaient plus à présent. Certains s'étaient détournés, gênés, évitant de regarder la douleur nue de Draco. D'autres semblaient gênés par cet étalage de sentiments. Mais la plupart se détournaient pour cacher leurs propres larmes tandis qu'ils pleuraient non seulement Celui-Qui-A-Survecu, mais aussi tout ceux qu'ils avaient aimés et perdus. Ils avaient gagné la guerre, mais ce n'était pas une victoire que tout le monde pouvait célébrer. Le prix avait été bien trop élevé des deux côtés.

"Ce n'est pas un adieu, Harry. Tu as dis que c'en était un, mais tu te trompes. Tu as accompli grâce à ta mort plus que quiconque n'a fait, ou ne fera de sa vie. Tu nous as réuni, et aussi longtemps que nous resterons ensemble, tu resteras avec nous. Et tu seras toujours avec moi."

Il haussa la voix et se tourna pour s'adresser à la foule, utilisant son propre chagrin pour renforcer son message.

"Harry a fait un sacrifice que personne ne devrait avoir à faire, et il l'a fait volontairement, par amour. J'espère juste que nous saurons faire preuve d'une parcelle de son courage dans les années à venir. Les prochaines années ne vont pas être faciles, mais nous parviendrons à les surmonter. Aussi longtemps que nous nous souviendrons d'Harry et de tous ceux qui ont donné leurs vies pour nous. Souvenez-vous de leurs sacrifices. Mais souvenez vous aussi que peu importe à quel point ils nous semblent loin, ils resteront toujours avec nous. Nous devons juste continuer à les chercher.

Je t'aime, Harry," il fit une pause et soupira. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à ajouter.

"Silencius."

Fin

Vous êtes toujours là ? personnellement je n'arrive jamais au bout de cette histoire sans avoir pleuré X fois entre les deux, je ne vous explique pas combien c'était pratique pour la traduire ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai voulu la traduire, je trouvais qu'en une dizaine de pages, l'auteur était parvenu à me toucher comme je l'ai rarement été dans une fic. Je ne demande pas de review, j'aimerai juste que ceux qui décideront d'en laisser une me dise si j'ai réussi à transmette cette émotion en traduisant. Histoire de savoir si je n'ai pas gâcher son potentiel... merci

Le prochaine os qui sera moins chargé en émotion s'appelle : Dire la vérité


	4. Dire la vérité

_Titre Original_: Telling the Trusth  
_Auteur_ : Apricot  
_Traducteur_ : Crazysnape

_Spoilers_: écrit entre L'ordre du Phœnix et le Prince des sang-mêlé.  
_Rating _: T  
_Disclaimer_**:** Cette histoire est basé sur des personnages et situation crées et appartenant à JK Rowling,

**MERCI, ** Ishtar205, _Carlia-Sanpe_, Zoomalfoy, _mamanline_, AnthaRosa,_ talie black_ Li-san, _Angelus_, odou, _Belette Arc-en-Ciel_, Sahada, _Lokita Dulce_, Pinktwilight1, _Ymily_, ali, _Eveyfox,_ konomu-imouto,_ Malicia Lupin_, MissMCat, _bibimauri_, margao, _Yumi_, sp, _Genevieve Black_, lydie, _jonzac,_ aurore, _Bins_, virginie, _Ymily_,Natsume-Yusuke, _Bee me_, just hp, _ChOcOlatTentAtiOn_ et Marie la petite, vos reviews m'ont touchées plus que je ne pourrais le dire. Je suis à la fois contente et désolée de vous avoir tous ( ou toutes) fais pleurer. Merci encore.

Notes: Désolée je n'ai pas pu poster hier suite à de petit soucis de connexion, mais bon le voilà !

O

OoO

o

Dire la vérité

O

OoO

O

.

.

"Je m'ennuie !" grogna Seamus pour ce qui devait être la centième fois de la journée. Et tout le monde l'ignora pour la centième fois de la journée.

"Les gars ! Je m'ennuie !" gémit-il à nouveau deux minutes plus tard. Pas de réponse. Ils continuaient tous ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ron écrivait un devoir de Sortilèges dont Hermione relisait les feuilles une par une au fur et à mesure qu'il les finissait, Dean tentait de mémoriser quelques dates d'Histoire de la Magie et Ginny était assise sur ses genoux, soi-disant pour l'aider les apprendre. Et cela semblait l'aider au moins un petit peu : le baiser de récompense promis à chaque bonne réponse semblait être un bon encouragement. Mais tout le monde supposait qu'il y avait plus de baisers que de véritable révision pour les ASPIC.

Neville était allongé sur le sol, parcourant son manuel de Botanique avec ses notes éparpillées jusqu'à deux mètres autour de lui. Lavande peignait Parvati, tandis que cette dernière lisait Sorcière Hebdo à haute voix tout en posant à son amie des questions de Divination. Et Harry était assis sur un fauteuil, dans un coin écrivant ce qui semblait être une très longue lettre. Seamus n'avait pas la moindre idée du destinataire, mais il connaissait suffisamment les colères que pouvaient piquer Harry pour éviter de poser la question.

"Allez, les gars !" gémit Seamus. "Amusez-moi !" ordonna-t-il. Hermione grogna.

"Tu n'as pas de devoir, Seamus?" murmura-t-elle sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de l'essai de Ron.

"Et alors ?" demanda Seamus avec insolence, espérant provoquer un long débat. Aussi soporifique que puisse être Hermione lorsqu'il s'agissait de devoirs, entendre son speech vaudrait mieux que ne rien faire. Mais elle haussa juste un sourcil et continua à lire. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus au Professeur McGonagall chaque jour. Personne ne le dirait à Ron. Quelque soit l'amour qu'il puisse lui porter, personne n'apprécierait l'idée de sortir avec l'esprit de McGonagall, même si ce n'était pas sous sa forme corporelle.

"Il n'y a rien a mon sujet là dedans, Parvati?" Seamus fit un geste en direction du magazine, dans une mouvement désespéré d'obtenir un peu d'attention.

"Pourquoi y serais-tu ?" demanda-t-elle méchamment. Lavande pouffa.

" Eh bien, ma mine radieuse, mon statut de dieu du sexe, vous voyez... " il se tût comme elles pouffaient à nouveau. Il avait la drôle d'impression qu'elles riaient de lui, non pas avec lui.

"Désolée, Seamus," dit Parvati d'une voix chantante, avec une douceur feinte. "Il y a un article sur Harry, cependant." Seamus souriait en regardant le brun qui faisait semblant de ne pas les avoir entendus, même si le raidissement de sa bouche indiquait le contraire.

"Une autre photo? "demanda Seamus, amusé malgré lui. Sorcière Hebdo se faisait une fortune grâce au nouveau look de Harry Potter.

"Pire", répondit sèchement Parvati. _"_Une série de _trois_ de photo."

Seamus poussa un faux cri d'horreur et Harry posa sa lettre un moment pour demander dans une confusion pleine de désespoir "Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est où ils les obtiennent. Je veux dire, je ne pense pas un seul instant qu'une photo ait été prise ni quoi que ce soit , et le lendemain, on en trouve une de moi dans les journaux, pratiquement nu, après l'entraînement de Quidditch ! "

Tout le monde rit, se souvenant de ce moment particulièrement mémorable. Personne ne pouvait convaincre Harry qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de se sentir embarrasser. Si quelqu'un était faite pour la Une, c'était bien lui.

"C'est un travail de l'intérieur," indiqua Hermione. "Je parie que c'est Colin qui les lâche. Il se prépare des contacts pour quand il commencera le journalisme à grande échelle."

Harry gémit. "Il est suffisamment mortel comme ça."

Plus de rires épars.

"Je m'ennuie!" Seamus gémit encore, un moment plus tard. Toujours pas de réponse.

"Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, Ron! Tu as omis la description sur l'importance de prononcer correctement le charme! J'aurais cru que tu avais appris cette leçon en première année!"

Il lui sourit.

"Ne critique pas mes capacités en sortilèges! Si je n'avais pas été en mesure de dire correctement Wingardium Leviosa, il se pourrait que nous n'ayons pas d'Hermione Granger ici, aujourd'hui, pour être en tête dans toutes les matières. Malfoy serait peut-être le meilleur à ta place."

Il y eut un frisson généralisé. Harry rit doucement.

"Et nous n'aurions certainement pas un Harry Potter pour nous sauver tous !"ajouta Ron. Les rires se propagèrent dans la pièce tandis qu'Harry dévisageait son ami d'un regard faussement méchant, puis soupirait.

"Vous seriez probablement tous plus en sécurité, si Ron était un peu plus mauvais en sortilèges."

Ignorant avec tact le complexe de culpabilité d'Harry, Hermione répondit malicieusement.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, Harry. Je ne sais pas si Ron pourrait-être encore plus mauvais!"

"Hey! Je viens de terminer cet essai, je te ferai savoir."

"Alors donnes-moi la dernière page pour que je puisse trouver ses innombrables défauts, et que tu ne doives le réécrire."

Ron la fixa méchamment, ne plaisantant pas complètement, et le silence retomba dans la pièce alors qu'Hermione parcourrait la dernière page.

"Et bien," dit-elle finalement, "Je suis impressionnée. Tu n'as mal orthographié le nom du sort que trois fois et insulté l'intelligence du Professeur Flitwick que deux fois. Tu t'améliores."

Il grogna et elle eut pitié de lui, l'embrassant fermement sur les lèvres, ce qui lui rendit définitivement sa bonne humeur. Soucieux d'épargner au groupe une autre série d'embrassade passionnée de la part de Ron et Hermione, Seamus les interrompit d'un nouveau

"Je m'ennuie!"

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ?" demanda brusquement Hermione, cessant d'embrasser Ron et lui laissant l'air un peu étourdi.

Seamus saisit sa chance.

"Et si on jouait au Jeu de la Vérité!

Le groupe tout entier gémit. Il n'y avait rien que Seamus n'aimait plus qu'un Jeu de la Vérité: il aimait débusquer les secrets. Ils y avaient joué, par groupe d'année quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Mais la dernière fois qu'ils y avaient joué tous ensemble datait de plus d'un an, du milieu de leur sixième année. Aucun d'eux n'avait été en mesure de se regarder en face pendant plusieurs jours.

Personne n'avait été capable de regarder Parvati dans les yeux après qu'elle eut révélé son fétichisme des pieds. Ils avaient découvert que Lavande n'avait toujours pas ses règles. Ron n'avait pas parlé ni à Ginny ni à Dean pendant un mois après qu'ils aient révélés avoir des relations sexuelles. Beaucoup.. et Hermione avait ignorés Ron pendant près de six semaines après qu'il ait été forcé d'avouer qu'il nourrissait un petit faible pour Hannah Abbott.

Mais la pire des confessions fut celle d'Harry, qui leur avait avoué à tous qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de la mort de Sirius, et qu'il avait plus d'une fois envisager de prendre sa propre vie. Et il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'Harry soit à présent le plus méfiant à l'idée d'y jouer.

"Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit une si bonne idée, Seamus?" demanda-t-il avec une note d'avertissement dans la voix que Seamus ignora délibérément.

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda Seamus effrontément.

Il y eut un chœur de "Seamus!" exaspéré.

"Allez les gars. Nous n'y avons pas joué depuis des siècles. Et nous allons bientôt quitter l"école!"

"Dans six mois!"

"Mais cela ne serait-il pas malheureux de partir dans six mois et sans avoir fait une seule partie du Jeu de la Vérité depuis des années ?"

Tout le monde le regardait avec scepticisme. De toute évidence, personne ne ressentait la même chose que Seamus au sujet de ce jeu. Les autres ne partageaient pas son désir pervers de connaître autant de potins que possible.

"Allez, les gars. C'est juste que ..." et là, Seamus glissa un soupçon de pathétisme dans sa voix qui n'était qu'en partie sincère. Il savait que son air de petit chien triste et sa voix étaient irrésistibles "C'est juste que parfois, je crains que nous nous éloignons un peu. Maintenant que nous sortons avec des gens d'autres maisons», il regardait ostensiblement vers Lavande et Parvati, qui avait depuis longtemps épuisée les ressources d'hommes de Gryffondor, "et que nous étudions des matières différentes, nous devenons amis avec d'autres personnes, dans d'autres maisons," un regard à Neville qui était devenu très ami avec Luna Lovegood grâce à leur goût commun pour la Botanique, "et il semble que nous ayons tous des secrets les un envers les autres maintenant. " Tout le monde regarda Harry. "Nous avons des amis dont personne ne sait rien." Un autre regard sur Harry et sa lettre mystérieuse. Seamus fut surpris de voir Harry rougir un peu. "Alors voilà, je m'inquiète. Je pense que si nous nous éloignons maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand on quittera l'école et que nous ne verrons plus tous les jours? Parce que je vous aime les gars, chacun d'entre vous et je ne veux pas vous perdre. "

Il y eut un long silence. Même si l'argument de Seamus avait peu à voir avec leur fait de jouer ou pas au Jeu de la Vérité, tout le monde le jugea convaincant.

"Allez, les gars», déclara Seamus, sa voix s'éclaircit un peu comme il réalisait que la victoire était presque assuré. "Nous avions l'habitude de tout savoir les uns des autres. Je ne dis pas que aujourd'hui encore nous avons besoin de tout savoir, mais nous partageons notre confiance. Diffusons l'amour».

Et c'était typique de Seamus de dire ce genre de chose et tout le monde rit en tirant sa chaise autour de la table, indiquant leur volonté de jouer. Seamus soupira de contentement en voyant leurs visages prendre un air impatient, tout le monde devenait excité à l'idée de jouer à leur bon vieux jeu préféré.

"Harry?" demanda timidement Hermione. Seamus se retourna, agacé. Harry Potter n'avait pas rejoint le cercle.

"Tu ne joues pas ?"

"Je ne préfère pas, Seamus. Si ça ne gêne pas."

"Mais ce ne sera pas la même chose sans toi!"

"Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez", répondit sèchement Harry.

Il y eut une longue pause. Et Seamus nota frénétiquement que tout le monde semblait maintenant moins impatient de jouer et il se demanda comment il pourrait convaincre Harry Potter d'entrer dans le jeu. Heureusement, Ginny Weasley prit le relai.

"Tu ne nous fais pas confiance, Harry?" demanda-t-elle en paraissant inextricablement blessée.

Ils s'attendaient tous une contestation immédiate, et furent surpris et blessés quand Harry ne fit pas un bruit. En vérité, pour la première fois, Harry Potter commençait à s'interroger. Il avait toujours présumé qu'il leur faisait confiance, il pensait que c'était le cas. Mais maintenant, il repensait à toutes ces choses qu'il leur cachait et commençait à remettre en question ses propres motivations. Agissait-il vraiment pour les protéger? Pour se protéger ? Ou avait-il simplement oublié comment faire confiance? Voldemort et cette stupide guerre avaient-ils fait de lui une personne si dure qu'il ne pouvait avoir confiance, même en ses amis les plus proches, pour leur confier certains de ses secrets les plus infimes? Ne pouvait-il leur faire confiance pour savoir ce qu'ils ne devaient pas demander ? Et tout à coup il se rendit lui-même malade, il eut mal à l'estomac à la pensée d'avoir pu devenir si dur et suspicieux au point de blesser ses amis en cherchant à le protéger.

"Bien sûr, que j'ai confiance en vous", dit-il tardivement. Mais c'était venu trop tard.

"Prouvez-le,» dit Hermione, en lui jetant un regard plein de défi. Une fois de plus, il hésita, et une fois de plus, Ginny vint à la rescousse.

"Tu sais Harry, ce jeu n'a pas vraiment pour but de trouver tous nos secret. Du moins, cela ne l'est pas pour la plupart d'entre nous." Et là, elle jeta un regard foudroyant à Seamus. Tout le monde savait que c'était une vraie commère. "C'est plutôt de voir à quel point nous nous faisons confiance, et nous forcer à dépasser les limites de cette confiance pour qu'à la fin nous soyons de meilleurs amis, une meilleure équipe. Nous n'allons pas te poser de question sur Tu-Sais-Qui. Pas si tu ne le souhaites pas. Parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous avons besoin de savoir, ou avons le droit de savoir. Nous voulons juste savoir comment tu te _sens_. C'est _toi_ qui nous intéresse."

"C'est ce qui m'inquiète," Dit Harry, laconique. Mais il sourit. "Bien. Mais je ne fais qu'un tour."

Seamus sourit et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre d'un air effrayant. "Excellent! Commençons. Les même règles que d'habitude. Neuf personnes, ça fait huit questions, une part chaque membre du groupe. Une personne sur la sellette à la fois"

"La sellette?" demanda Ginny et Seamus sourit méchamment, en désignant un fauteuil actuellement inutilisé sur le côté. Il agita sa baguette, pour le rapprocher, puis murmura un sort qu'aucun d'eux ne put tout à fait entendre et pendant moment, le siège brilla de vert.

""Seamus! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!" Cria Hermione même si elle le savait déjà.

"Juste un petit sort de vérité sans danger ..." dit Seamus penaud.

"Seamus!" s'écrièrent-ils tous. "Nous n'avons jamais joué comme ça !"

Il haussa les épaules. "Il faut une première fois pour tout, pas vrai?"

"Seamus," dit Hermione à voix basse en guise d'avertissement. C'était son intonation de Préfet en chef-qui-maintint-les-Premières-années-sur-le-droit-chemin, et elle connaissait parfaitement son pouvoir. "Aucun d'entre nous ne jouera si tu n'es qu'à la recherche d'aveux cruels pour satisfaire ton propre sentiment de supériorité."

"Allons, ferais-je une chose pareille?"

Ils le regardèrent tous. De toute évidence, ils pensaient que oui.

"Je vais y aller en premier, d'accord ?"

Ils grommelèrent tous un moment, puis acquiescèrent et Seamus sauta dans le fauteuil avec empressement. Il ne pensait pas avoir quoique ce soit à cacher et n'était pas du tout perturbé par le sourire espiègle qui ornait la bouche d'Hermione Granger.

Une heure plus tard, presque tout le monde dans la pièce avaient été soigneusement embarrassé ou se sentait très troublé. La sort de vérité de Seamus s'était majoritairement retourné contre lui. Il ne pensait pas avoir quelque chose à cacher, mais les autres avait vite constaté le contraire. Hermione lui avait fait révéler qu'en fait il adorait débusquer les secrets des autres et était une vrai commère, ce qui les avait tous fait éclater de rire en entendant la vérité sortir de sa propre bouche. Dean l'avait alors forcé à révéler que lui, Seamus, tout comme le reste du monde magique, avait eu un énorme béguin pour Le-garçon-qui-a-survécu et Neville avait continué sur cette lancée, en l'obligeant à dévoiler où il gardait sa collection de coupure de journaux concernant Harry. Il s'avéra un peu plus tard que Ginny avait une collection similaire, ainsi que plus de cent sonnets amour qu'elle avait elle-même composés et consacrés à Harry. A ce moment, le pauvre garçon-qui-avait-survécut était très mal à l'aise et plutôt ébranlé, et il posa des questions faciles, au grand soulagement de Seamus et Ginny.

Il fut révélé que Ron et Hermione avaient couché ensemble. Neville avait apparemment le béguin pour Luna, mais était trop effrayé pour lui demander de sortir avec lui. Dean avait une phobie des oies. Parvati pensait que le professeur Rogue était sexy et Lavande s'était laissée tenté par le lesbianisme et, après une brève liaison avec Padma Patil, avait décidé qu'elle était bisexuelle. Ce qui ne laissait plus qu'une seule personne à passer sur la sellette. Harry Potter. Et il ne le voulait vraiment pas.

"Soyez gentil, les gars, dit-il, comme il s'installait timidement dans le fauteuil. Pendant un instant, il y eut une drôle de sensation de fourmillement autour de sa mâchoire lorsque le sort de vérité s'activa. Puis tout fut normal. Il regarda vers Seamus dans l'attente, s'attendant à un déluge imminent de questions: il savait qu'ils savaient qu'il leur cachait beaucoup de chose. Mais à la place, il n'y eut qu'un long silence, alors que tous le regardait pensivement. Pour Harry, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il semblait qu'ils essayaient de penser aux questions les plus difficiles possible. Mais il avait tort. Le problème était, en fait, qu'Harry leur avait caché tant de chose qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi demander. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils ne savaient pas.

La seule chose dont ils avaient la certitude, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de question à poser sur la vie amoureuse de Harry. Celle-ci était inexistante. Tout le monde le savait. Ils ne savaient pas exactement comment ils le savaient. Il n'était pas le genre de type à avoir des relations d'un soir, et il n'avait aucune raison de cacher une petite amie, du moins à ses amis, il était donc clair que cette voie de question était caduc.

Et ils savaient qu'ils ne voulais rien savoir de Voldemort. Ils étaient tous curieux de connaître ses rêves, et ses pouvoirs spéciaux, et l'endroit où il se rendait pendant ses longues promenades à minuit, quand il ne pouvait pas dormir. Mais ils avaient le sentiment qu'ils n'auraient probablement pas envie de connaître les réponses à ces questions une fois qu'ils les auraient. Alors ils restaient tous assis et à le regarder, en se demandant quoi demander. Et tout le monde se tourna d'un bloc vers Seamus, attendant qu'il commence et leur ouvre peut-être la voie.

Alors Seamus pensa frénétiquement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la lettre qu'Harry était en train d'écrire un peu plus tôt. Elles faisaient plusieurs pages à présent. Et, sans y penser, sans le vouloir parce qu'il semblait à Seamus que cette question n'était pas de nature à lui donner de ragots intéressants, il s'entendit demander.

"Elle est pour qui est cette lettre?"

Seamus Finnegan se maudit. Il avait perdu sa question sur quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une lettre.

Harry Potter aussi se maudit, mais pour une tout autre raison. Il avait quelque peu oublié de prendre Draco en considération. Son plus grand et son plus petit secret. Il était tellement habitué à garder sa relation avec Draco secrète qu'il avait oublié que les autres ne savaient pas. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait lui poser des questions à ce sujet pendant ce stupide jeu. Et pourtant, par hasard, Seamus était tombé sur la seule chose dont Harry ne voulait _vraiment_ pas parler. Mais ils auraient les sept questions suivantes pour le faire parler.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Harry Potter cherchait fébrilement un moyen d'esquiver la vérité. Mais le silence ne faisait que reculer l'inévitable. Le sort de Seamus était puissant. Alors, avec un soupire de résignation, Harry ouvrit la bouche et sentit la vérité lui échapper par la force.

"Draco Malfoy."

Il y eut un bref silence, puis un véritable tapage. Un vacarme complet. Des questions volaient dans tous les sens, tout le monde parlait plus fort que son voisin mais on ne entendait rien. Et Seamus était assis là, un sourire grimaçant et maniaque aux lèvres, ravi d'avoir découvert quelque chose d'aussi scandaleux que cela promettait de l'être.

"Taisez-vous tous!" hurla Seamus. "Nous jouons encore, vous vous souvenez ? Un à la fois, s'il vous plaît."

Une autre rafale de questions, comme si tout le monde essayait d'être le premier à interroger Harry. Encore une fois, Seamus les fit taire.

"Hermione en premier" décida-t-il.

Tout le monde se tut. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.

"Je ne sais pas par où commencer", avoua-t-elle. "OK, alors. Harry, pourquoi est-tu en train d'écrire à Draco Malefoy? "

Harry n'aimait pas cette question. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y répondre. Essayant de choisir les mots les moins sensationnels possible (il sentait le sort le pousser à dire "liaison torride», mais il ne voulait pas que Ron ne défaille), il dit de façon claire et concise.

"Parce que nous sortons ensemble".

Cette fois, il n'y eut pas de bruit. Juste un silence stupéfait. Un silence mortel qui dura très longtemps. Pendant ce temps là, le sourire maniaque de Seamus s'était fait encore plus fou.

"Pardon?" dit Ron.

Et au milieu de l'extrême gravité de la situation, Harry se laissa aller à un petit sourire en voyant comment son meilleur ami avait, d'une manière typique Ron, gaspillé sa question.

"Draco Malfoy et moi, nous sortons ensemble."

Une autre longue pause.

"Depuis quand ? " Parvint enfin à articuler Lavande.

Une autre question Harry n'aimait pas. Il avait le sentiment qu'ils n'allaient pas apprécier la réponse.

"Le début de la sixième année?" dit-il humblement.

"QUOI?!" cria Hermione. Et oui. Harry avait bien prévu que la réaction serait un peu extrême.

"Comment?!" S'exclama Ginny. Harry ne savait pas trop comment il était censé répondre. Mais il connaissait la procédure appropriée dans le Jeu de Vérité: il demanda davantage d'éclaircissements.

"Comment, quoi?" demanda-t-il poliment.

"Je ne sais pas, Harry! Comment est-ce possible?! Comment vous êtes-vous mis ensemble?! Comment cela fonctionne?! Comment nous l'avez-vous caché?! Comment tout!"

"Euh, Ginny, j'ai besoin de savoir à laquelle tu veux que je réponde. Tu sais c'est le jeu de "Vérité" enfin tu vois."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. " Comment nous avez-vous réussi à le cacher?"

"Ce n'était pas très difficile. Vous pensiez que je faisais des virées de minuit pour me débarrasser de mes cauchemars, et je ne vous ais pas détrompé. Et parfois, je le faisais. Mais la plupart du temps, je retrouvais simplement Draco dans la Salle sur Demande. Et parfois on se retrouvait pendant nos heures libres, ou l'un de nous attirait l'autre dans une salle vide entre les cours. ça marche."

Il haussa les épaules. Ils le regardaient tous.

"Pourquoi ne nous l'as tu pas dis?" demanda Hermione. Harry ne voulais pas aller dans cette direction.

"Une seule question, Hermione. Tu te rappelles ? Le sort de vérité ne fonctionne que pour une question, Dieu merci!"

"Oh, allons, Harry, c'est différent!"

"Comment? C'est un aspect de ma vie privée dont je ne veux pas que vous soyez au courant, tout comme les autres choses dont nous avons parlé, comme Lavande et Padma, ou Ron et toi! Il n'y a aucune différence!"

" Si il y en a une, c'est _Draco Malfoy!"_

"Alors?"

"C'est un Mangemort!"

"Non."

"Eh bien, c'est le fils d'un Mangemort's!"

"Qui s'en soucie? Nous sommes tous le fils ou sa fille de quelqu'un. Nous reconnaissons tous que c'est mal de haïr quelqu'un parce qu'il est d'origine moldus, non? Parce que ses parents sont Moldus? Eh bien, comment cela peut-il être différent dans le cas de Draco?"

"Parce qu'il essaiera de te tuer!"

" "Ne sois pas bête. Je ne sortirais pas avec quelqu'un qui essaierai de me tuer!"

"Comment le saurais tu?"

"J'ai confiance en lui."

Ils le regardaient tous, consternés par l'innocente détermination qu'ils voyaient sur son visage. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Harry Potter semblait être amoureux de Draco Malfoy. Et Ron pensait qu'il allait être malade.

"Alors, il n'y a plus de questions liées au "Jeu de la Vérité "? dit un Seamus provocateur, enchanté par le succès de son jeu.

"Vous avez couché ensemble?" demanda Parvati intéressée. Harry prit une teinte rouge vif.

"Parvati!" s'écria Hermione, scandalisée.

"Eh bien, si ils se faufilent furtivement la nuit ensemble!" S'expliqua Parvati. Tout le monde regardait Harry, curieux, malgré eux.

"Oui", murmurait-il.

"Ooouuh! Depuis quand? un cria-t-elle de joie.

"Une seule question, Parvati!" dit-il brusquement.

"Touché", murmurait-elle. "Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait de quoi avoir honte."

Il soupira. "Très bien. Il y a un an."

Elle pouffa de plaisir. Harry gémit.

"Allez, les gars. Finissons-en. Je ferais mieux d'aller prévenir Draco que vous êtes au courant."

Des murmures scandalisés éclatèrent. Harry avait appelé Malfoy 'Draco'! Harry gémit de nouveau. "Allez! Dean, c'est ton tour."

"Alors, Harry, euh ..." Dean semblait avoir un peu de difficulté avec sa question. "Est-ce cela veut dire ... que c'est ... je veux dire ... eh bien ... t'es gay?"

Harry soupira.

"Je ne suis pas bien sûr, admit-il. Je suis assurément intéressé par les gars. Mais je pense que j'aime les filles aussi. J'ai eu ce petit truc pour Cho Chang, vous savez." Il était rouge vif à présent et il ignorait résolument leurs regards. "C'est bon pour tout le monde?" et sans s'arrêter "Bon, je m'en vais."

"Attend! Ron et Neville n'ont pas encore poser de question" rugit Hermione, désireuse d'obtenir d'avantage de réponses.

"Ron a déjà posé la sienne."

"Non c'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?"

"Tu as dit 'Pardon?' " "Répondit Harry, un peu penaud.

"Ça ne compte pas!"

"Hé! Si tu choisis de gâcher ta question, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi !"

"Harry!" l'interrompit Hermione l'intonation de préfet-en-chef de retour en force. "Tu ne penses pas, qu'après avoir largué la plus grande bombe de notre courte vie d'adolescents, et révélé que tu nous as menti sur tout pendant ces deux dernières années et trahi de _toutes les manières possibles,_ tu pourrais répondre à une simple question de la part de ton meilleur ami depuis sept an s? L'ami qui t'as sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises et a toujours crû en toi, même quand personne d'autre ne l'a fait? "

Harry gémit de nouveau. Il détestait qu'on le fasse culpabilisé. Malheureusement, Hermione était meilleure que tout monde pour ça, et c'était devenus l'une de ses armes principales. Une arme particulièrement meurtrière.

"Très bien! Mais je sors de cette stupide chaise, je ne suis pas au tribunal, vous savez. "

"Je n'en serais pas si sûr", murmura Ginny avec un sourire plein d'humour léger. Harry se surprit à rire à ces mots et elle lui fit un clin d'œil, le faisant se sentir légèrement mieux au sujet de toute cette histoire. Il était agréable de savoir qu'il y avait au moins une personne qui n'allait pas le tuer quand tout serait sorti.

"Quelle est ta question, Ron?" demanda Harry, comme il s'asseyait à côté de Ginny, légèrement sur le bord du cercle qu'ils avaient formé. Si quelqu'un pensait qu'il se mettait lui-même au ban par culpabilité, il aurait tort. C'était purement pratique: il lui serait plus facile de s'échapper si il s'énervait.

Mais quand il vit le visage de Ron, un pincement de culpabilité le traversa. Ce dernier paraissait extrêmement malheureux et vraiment blessé. Il avait l'air, comme l'avait dit Hermione, d'avoir été trahi de "toutes les manière possibles". Et Harry se trouva entraîner à faire ce qu'il s'était juré de ne pas faire: s'excuser.

" écoute, je suis désolé, OK? C'est juste ... arrivé." C'était peut-être l'explication la plus pauvre et la plus clichée de tous les temps, il le savait. "Je ne sais pas comment. Une minute nous nous battions et la suivante nous embrassions. Tout a commencé là. Je ne voulais pas te blesser ou te mentir ou te trahir ou quoique ce soit! C'est juste arrivé !"

"Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dis?" demanda Ron, sa voix était délibérément neutre, ses paupières baissées cachant sa peine.

"Je pensais que vous alliez me haïr," répondit simplement Harry. Ses amis le fixèrent, paraissant pour la première fois si surpris, qu'Harry se demanda si ils y auraient prêté autant attention si il avait été honnête dès le début. "Au départ, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il y ait vraiment quelque chose à vous dire. Il était juste mon ennemi que parfois j'embrassais. Et puis nous avons commencé à parler, et puis à avoir une vraie _relation _je suppose. Mais il y avait tant de raisons pour tout garder secret. Voldemort tuerait Draco si il savait, et seulement si Lucius Malfoy ne le faisait pas avant lui. Et puis il y avait les journaux. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir "Le Garçon-qui-a-un-style-de-vie-alternatif " étalé dans la Gazette des Sorciers. Et même si vous les gars ne m'aviez pas rejeté, les Serpentards auraient rejeté Draco et tout le truc gay aurait été un peu trop pour le public sorcier. Ils me haïraient, même si vous non. Et cela aurait rendu les choses gênantes. Un truc de plus dont s'inquiéter, vous voyez? Je suppose que j'avais le sentiment qu'il se passait déjà suffisamment de choses. Et c'est toujours le cas. Il me faut votre promesse que vous ne direz rien à personne à ce sujet. La vie de Draco est en jeu, et la mienne aussi. Pas besoin de donner aux Serpentards de raison supplémentaire de me vouloir mort."

Ils hochèrent tous solennellement la tête.

"Seamus," dit sévèrement Harry. "Cela ne doit pas sortir d'ici, tu as entendu ?"

Seamus hocha la tête. "Je ne suis pas aussi terrible que tu le penses."

Harry haussa un sourcil et tout le groupe éclata de rire devant l'expression d'innocence outragé qu'ils lisaient sur le visage de Seamus. Mais les rires s'arrêtèrent aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencé. Et ils recommencèrent à fixer Harry.

"Mais Harry, pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas nous en parler à _nous _?" demanda Hermione. Et Harry savait quel était le vrai sens de sa question. Elle comprenait pourquoi il ne pouvait avoir confiance en Dean ou Neville ou Ginny pour ne pas le laisser échapper accidentellement, ou en Lavande et Parvati ou, par Dieu en Seamus! Mais elle se demandait pourquoi il ne pouvait avoir confiance en Ron et en elle, et elle était blessée qu'il ne leurs ait pas dit.

"Parce que je ne voulais pas d'avertissement," répondit catégoriquement Harry. "Je savais ce que tu aurais dis si je t'en avais parlé. Tu m'aurais dis qu'il était un Serpentard, et un Mangemort, que je mettais ma vie en danger. Et si je ne t''avais pas écouter tu aurais dis que si il ne me tuait pas il me briserait le cœur. Tu m'auras dis que je risquais tout, et je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ça car je le savais déjà. Mais je voulais essayer quand même. Et je ne voulais pas entendre "je te l'avais dis" si j'échouais. Je suppose que ça a l'air enfantin."

Hermione hocha fermement la tête et Ginny rit. Harry sourit à contrecœur.

"J'avais trop peur. C'est drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux risquer ma vie quotidiennement sans crainte, mais interrogez-moi sur mes sentiments, et je pars en hurlant dans la direction opposée."

Et là-dessus, tout le monde rit. Pour eux, c'était vraiment Harry.

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes, Harry?" demanda Ginny, hésitante.

"N'est-ce pas évident?" lui demanda Harry. Un halètement de choc parcourut le groupe devant son admission tacite.

"Oui, je l'aime. Je suis amoureux de lui. Et il m'aime."

Il y eut un long silence. Ils le fixaient tous, cette fois sans horreur, confusion ou suspicion. Et heureusement sans haine. C'était plus comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois, comme s'ils rencontraient quelqu'un de nouveau. Quelqu'un qu'ils savaient qu'ils aimaient, mais quelqu'un de nouveau quand même. Harry se leva.

"Bien, je vais y aller. Je dois vraiment prévenir Draco avant que vous ne partiez à sa rechercher et n'essayez de le tuer, ou même pire."

"Attend, Harry," dit Seamus avec le sourire malicieux qui est devenue sa marque de fabrique . "Ceci est un lien de vérité magique."

"Oh, allez, Seamus! J'ai répondu à bien plus de huit questions !"

"Peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas sortir tant que tu n'as pas répondu à une question de chacun. Neville?"

Alors que tout le groupe pivotait pour faire face à Neville, Harry soupira de résignation et s'effondra à nouveau sur la chaise de vérité.

"Bon quelle est ta question, Neville?"

Neville fit une pause un instant. Il semblait réfléchir sérieusement à la révélation d'Harry.

"Est-il bon avec toi?" finit-il par demander.

"Bon?"

"Gentil. Aimant. Affectueux. Tu sais, se souvient-il de ton anniversaire, du votre. Est-ce qu'il te bat, te taquine, ou t'oblige-t-il à faire des choses que tu ne veux pas faire. Est-il en fait, comme le bon vieux Malfoy que nous connaissons et ...bien, tu sais ?"

Et il y avait un petit quelque chose dans cette question qui toucha énormément Harry. Seul Neville pouvait penser à quelque chose comme ça. Là où tout le monde s'était fixé sur le facteur commérage ou Voldemort, ou combien la tromperie de Harry les avaient affectés, Neville avait juste voulu être sûr qu'il était heureux. Neville ne le jugeait pas, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il regarda tous ses amis autour de lui, et remarqua qu'ils avaient tous la même expression anxieuse sur le visage. Ils étaient inquiets pour lui. Ils voulaient être sûr qu'il était heureux. Et Harry réalisa soudain à quel point il était chanceux d'avoir de tels amis.

"Alors, est-il bon avec toi ?"

"Oui. très," les rassura Harry. "Tout comme vous."

Fin

A lundi Prochain pour le dernier Os de ce recueil, du moins pour l'instant : L'exposition artistique.


	5. L'exposition artistique

_Titre Original_: The art show  
_Auteur_ : Apricot  
_Traducteur_ : Crazysnape

_Spoilers_: écrit entre L'ordre du Phœnix et le Prince des sang-mêlé.  
_Rating _: T  
_Disclaimer_**:** Cette histoire est basé sur des personnages et situations crées et appartenant à JK Rowling.

Grand merci à konomu-inout, **mamanline**, sahada, Bins, **Virginie1**, Odou,** Angelus**, lydie, **Natsume-Yusuke** et ChOcOlaTentAtiOn pour vos reviwes

O

OoO

o

L'exposition artistique

O

OoO

O

.

.

C'était l'exposition artistique annuelle de Poudlard. En dépit de ses protestations, Hermione Granger n'avait pas accepté une seule des excuses d'Harry Potter. Il était de son devoir, en tant que héros préféré de tous, de vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans parler du fait qu'il était le septième année préférés de tous les élèves, d'assister et de soutenir les arts magiques et de l'artisanat. Et bien sûr il y avait le petit détail qui faisait de lui le sujet de près de la moitié des portraits. Sa beauté rare avait fait de lui l'un des thèmes les plus populaires de ses condisciples étudiants l'art et portraitistes magiques, et Harry trouvait étonnamment angoissant de se voir se regarder depuis de nombreuses toiles, se voyant sourire, cligner des yeux ou rougir à des étudiants qu'il connaissait, ou entendre leurs observations, se voir disparaître d'un cadre pour aller à parler à une autre version de lui-même, pas forcement aussi parfaitement réalisé, dans une autre toile, ou de voir et d'entendre son portrait entretenir une conversation tout à fait saine d'esprit avec Hermione.

"Hermione! Penses-tu pouvoir essayer de parler avec le _vrai_ moi?"

"Hum!" dit Hermione, en balayant les cheveux de son visage d'une manière qui fit rire Harry. Depuis la défaite de Voldemort, il avait finalement été en mesure de se détendre et s'amuser, mais la vie normale lui échappait encore, car il était vite devenu l'un des garçons les plus populaires à Poudlard. Après tout, comme tout le monde le disait, il était tellement _gentil._ Mais, tandis qu'il était l'ami de tous, la personne qu'à peu près tout le monde-quelque soit l'année et la maison-à l'exception des Serpentards, venait voir quand ils avaient un problème, il était devenu encore plus proche, si possible, de ses deux meilleurs amis, et surtout Hermione. Elle était la seule à savoir qu'il était gay, et depuis qu'il lui avais dit, ils avaient commencé un faux flirt qui avait été décrit par le professeur McGonagall comme "scandaleux», même si elle avait rit en le disant. C'était juste pour s'amuser, et tout le monde à l'école appréciait la comédie, mais les deux intéressés considéraient que les rumeurs se propageant à leur sujet, encore plus drôle.

"Qu'y puis-je si ton portrait est plus intelligent que ton vrai toi ?" le railla Hermione.

"Et qu'y puis-je si ta splendide magnificence me rend jaloux dès que tu parles à quelqu'un d'autre que moi? "

"Tu es jaloux d'un portrait?"

"Je ne suis pas pointilleux sur mes rivaux."

"Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatter que tu sois si clairement amoureux avec moi, ou insulter que tu puisses avoir si peu d'estimes pour moi au point d'imaginer je pourrais tomber amoureuse d'une toile! "

"Eh bien, tu dois l'admettre, certains de ces portraits sont très beaux, " dit Harry avec un petit sourire, faisant un geste en direction de ce qui pourrait être décrit que comme une peinture style Picasso, d'un certain sous-homme mythique dont la seule ressemblance avec l'humanité tenait à son nombre de membres, bien que ses lunettes, ses yeux verts et son éminente cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui donnait une petite ressemblance avec Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

"Pourquoi voudrais-je d'un portrait quand je peux avoir le vrai?" ronronna Hermione. Harry craqua, tout comme Hermione, et Ron apparut à ce moment.

"Hein?"

Harry et Hermione continuèrent de rire devant l'expression perplexe sur son visage.

"Ils recommencent", soupira Neville, à droite d'Harry.

"Oh, nous _le faisons,_ n'est-ce pas?" Murmura Hermione, les faisant repartir tout deux. Tout le monde les regardait en état de choc, pas encore habitués à la nouvelle Hermione Granger, celle post-Voldemort, bien plus légère.

"Vous ne cessez jamais de flirter tout les deux ?" demanda Dean, avec bonne humeur. Le duo retenait son sourire et tentant de garder une expression désolée et appropriée.

"Désolé, Dean, "dit Harry, n'en pensant clairement pas un mot.

"C'est Harry qui a commencé!" lui dit Hermione d'une voix enfantine.

"Hé!"

"En étant absolument splendide," finit Hermione. Tout deux effondrèrent ,pleurant à nouveau de rire, et cette fois, leurs amis se joignirent à eux.

"Alors, Dean, quelle direction?" Demanda Harry. Dean était leur guide non officiel puisque il avait des œuvres exposées depuis sa première année et était maintenant à la tête du Club des Arts Magiques et de l'Artisanat et qu'il coordonnait toute l'exposition. Chacun s'accordait à reconnaître que cette année était la meilleure qu'il n'y ait jamais eu.

"Eh bien, vous avez vu pratiquement tout le monde."

"Tout ce que nous avons vu, c'est Harry!" railla Seamus. Harry le coudoya, se sentant rougir. Mais c'était vrai: il y avait un nombre surprenant de portraits de lui, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi. Il supposait que c'était juste parce que tous savait qu'il était trop gentil pour refuser de poser. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il était le plus beau mec à l'école, loin de là. Il y avait Draco Malfoy, pour un commencer. Pas qu'il n'y aurait jamais de portraits de lui, la célèbre brute de l'école et la terreur de toutes les premières années, quelle que soient leur maison. Harry sourit en pensant à Draco. Pas à Malfoy, le maléfique chef de file des méchants et rustres Serpentard, mais Draco, son petit ami et amant de plus d'un an. Draco, qui avait révélé à Harry une facette lui que personne n'avait jamais vu. Draco , qu'Harry aimait et qui l'aimait.

"Harry? Tu as ce drôle de regard rêveur et bizarre sur le visage", commenta Ginny. Il reprit brutalement contacte avec la réalité, furieux contre lui-même de s'être mis à rêver de Draco en présence de ses amis. Ils ne savaient pas, pas même Hermione, et il n'avait pas l'intention de leur dire de si tôt. Il devait donc être plus prudent. Il lui restait presque six mois d'école, et il voulait survivre pour en voir la fin. Il serait dommage qu'après avoir échappé aux de menaces de mort du professeur Trelawney, aux copains Mangemort de Draco et bien sûr, à Voldemort, il se fasse tuer par ses propre amis!

"Désolé," murmura Harry. "Alors, avons-nous vu ton truc, Dean?"

Dean le regarda, mais Harry ne remarqua pas son regard nerveux.

"C'est la fin", murmura Dean à contrecœur. Le groupe de déplaça dans le Grand Hall, vers l'estrade.

"Dean Thomas: plusieurs." proclamait un petit écriteau. Mais Dean en avait fait plus que plusieurs. Il s'était non seulement transformé en un artiste fantastique, mais aussi en un artiste très prolifique.

Ils regardèrent d'abord à ses œuvres "sérieuses", celles qu'il comptait envoyer à une école supérieure des arts magiques.

"Mon Dieu, Dean, c'est magnifique!"murmura Hermione avec admiration Les autres regardaient simplement. Le premier tableau était une série de vues d'un horizon nu, mais la toile vacillait continuellement, magiquement enchantée pour passer à une nouvelle période de temps à quelques secondes d'intervalle: l'aube, matin, midi, soir, nuit. Encore et encore. C'était comme le plafond de la Grande Salle, mais sans aucune des imperfections de la réalité. Puis la toile suivante montrait la même vue, mais avec un arbre peint. Celle qui suivait, avait un lac en plus de l'arbre. La prochaine, d'un lac en plus de l'arbre.. Puis, une belle jeune femme rousse, sûrement, sinon précisément, Ginny. Une licorne. Et enfin Poudlard dans le fond.

"Je les ai appelé "Étude d'une Vue "," Dit Dean, embarrassé, "et elles ne sont pas si géniales. Vous voyez, pour celle-ci je commençais seulement à m'habituer à l'utilisation d'huile, donc c'est tout en désordre ici, et ... "

"Dean Thomas! Elles sont fantastiques!" cria Ginny en se jetant sur lui, l'embrassant avec exubérance. Ron se tourna vivement mais tout le monde se contenta de sourire. Dean et Ginny étaient parfaits ensemble, et l'avaient été, dès le moment où ils commencé à se fréquenter. Dean avait été tout ce dont Ginny avait besoin pour oublier Harry et Ginny juste ce dont Dean avait besoin pour l'encourager dans son art.

Les autres travaux sérieux, que Dean avait aussi prévu d'envoyer au collège, était ceux d'un garçon, très familier, facilement reconnaissable pour tous ceux qui le voyait. Dean l'avait ironiquement intitulé "Étude d'un héros", parce que les moments qu'il avait choisi de proposer ne montrait rien d'héroïque chez Harry, et qu'il avait délibérément omis la cicatrice d'Harry sur chaque peinture. Il avait essayé de présenter le Garçon-Qui- A-Survécu comme une personne ordinaire, et Harry lui en était reconnaissant, bien qu'il fut un peu embarrassé d'avoir été peint tant de fois et par tant de personnes différentes.

"Tu es si agréable à peindre, Harry," avait essayé de lui expliquer Dean. "Tu as un visage des plus expressif. Je ne peux pas le décrire avec des mots. Mais c'est comme si je savais tout de toi, rien qu'en te regardant."

Et Dean savait tout de lui. Ou du moins, il connaissait un secret assez importante que nul autre ne connaissait, car Dean était le seul qui connaissait sa relation avec Draco. Il parcourrait les salles de classe à la recherche d'un endroit pour que le Club des Arts Magiques et de l'Artisanat se réunissent, et était, bien sûr, tombé sur Harry et Draco qui s'embrassaient. Ils avaient bêtement oublié de fermer la porte, pris dans leur passion après avoir été séparé depuis vingt-quatre heures.. Ils n'avaient plus jamais oublié de la verrouiller.

Étonnamment, Dean n'avait pas été choqué. Il n'avait pas trouvé ça géniale, mais il n'avait pas été choqué. Et il avait gardé le secret d'Harry. Et depuis ils étaient devenus des amis très proches, en fait, malgré tout ce que Harry avait pu protesté selon quoi il ne viendrait pas au salon d'art pour se regarder, tout le monde savait qu'il le ferait, ne serait-ce pour montrer son soutien à Dean.

Mais il se sentait tout de même mal à l'aise lorsque Dean disaient des choses comme quoi il pouvait lire la vie d'Harry dans ses yeux. Il savait qu'il ne parlait que d'un point de vue artistique et rien d'autre, mais cela lui faisait se demander si tout le monde pouvait connaître la vérité sur Draco, juste en le regardant, ou le voyant dans les peintures de Dean.

Mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Au lieu de cela, ils étaient tous en train de s'émerveiller sur l'incroyable qualité du détail, et Harry dût admettre que les dessins étaient formidables. C'était une série de dix au total, montrant Harry dans tous ses états d'âme et vulnérabilités. Il y avait celles qui étaient amusantes, comme celle de tous les garçons de Gryffondor entassés sur le lit de Harry, en train de parler. Et une autre qui choqua Hermione: Harry endormit sur son devoir de potion dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Mais il y en avait des plus graves. Ils fixèrent tous avec un regard mêlé de tristesse et d'horreur, les yeux vide d'Harry dans le troisième portrait, une étude de Harry prise au milieu de la sixième année, après une rencontre avec Voldemort dont il n'avait pas décrites à personne; elle avait été trop pénible. Il y avait tant d'horreur, de douleur et de peur dans son expression que regarder la peinture était presque aussi terrible que de voir les événements eux-mêmes. Et tandis qu'Harry était un peu gêné de voir son trouble le plus profond exprimé sur toile, il était heureux, aussi, de montrer au monde que ce n'était pas amusant ou facile d'être un héros.

"Dean! protesta Harry, après qu'ils aient tous regardé ce tableau avec horreur pendant un moment. "Je n'ai pas ressenti cela depuis des siècles! Quand diable as-tu fait cela?"

Dean haussa les épaules, un regard coupable sur son visage.

"Je t'ai esquissé depuis tes onze ans, Harry Potter."

Harry resta simplement bouche bée." "Je n'arrête pas de te le dire, tu es le sujet le plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré ou ne rencontrerais jamais."

Harry hocha juste la tête à l'aveuglette, et s'éloigna.

Le tableau suivant était en contraste complet avec le précédent. C'était Harry et Hermione marchant dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, flirtant ridiculement l'un avec l'autre. Il riait, un bras autour de sa taille et son visage était de profil, et clignait ridiculement des cils et repoussait ses cheveux. Hermione rougit quand elle entendit son portrait faire plusieurs commentaires suggestifs hideusement lubriques, au portrait Harry, et que les deux -le réel et le portrait- riaient.

Le tableau suivant, beaucoup plus grande que les autres, était Harry en vol, ou, plus exactement, en plongée. Il y avait un air de singulière concentration sur son visage tandis que sa main était tendue pour attraper le Vif, toujours juste un peu trop loin pour qu'il ne l'attrape.

Puis il y eut Harry en pleurs. Il ne sanglotait pas, ses yeux n'étaient ni rouges ou ni gonflés. Il ne cherche pas le réconfort de quiconque. La salle commune était vide, à part d'Harry Potter qui regardait le feu, les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage de façon constante et dans son regard se lisait la perte et une indicible tristesse. Harry n'est pas sûr du moment auquel le portrait avait été fait, il s'était tant de fois senti ainsi. Il se tourna pour demander tranquillement à Dean quand il l'avait fait.

"Après la mort de Hagrid," chuchota-t-il. Harry déglutit, hochant la tête, sans oser se demander comment Dean avait pu le voir alors qu'Harry avait été sûr d'être seul dans la salle commune, parce qu'il savait que sa voix craquerait. Hagrid lui manquait encore et n'avait toujours pas surmonté sa culpabilité, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la ressentir.. Hagrid étaient mort en essayant de le sauver de Bellatrix Lestrange, tout comme Sirius. Cette fois, Harry avait fait en sorte que Bellatrix paye pour cela, d'abord dans le sang et la douleur, puis plus tard de sa vie.

Le portrait à côté montrait Harry endormit, le visage crispé d'horreur, comme il se tordait dans ses draps en se murmurant des formules magiques. Un autre de ces cauchemars qui le tourmentait toujours. Légèrement perturbé que Dean l'ait regardé, même quand il dormait, Harry se demandait s'il y avait un aspect de sa vie dont Dean n'était pas au courant, et s'est rapidement éloigné de ce qui était le plus petit et, dans son esprit, le plus troublant de tous les tableaux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se regarder, et encore moins se voir si vulnérable.

Harry regarda l'image suivante, un instant incertain du moment où elle avait été prise. Il se voyait debout dans une salle de classe, de toute évidence aux prises avec quelque chose. Pourtant, si Harry ne savait pas mieux, il aurait dit qu'il luttait contre son propre esprit. Il était encore plus déroutant d'entendre ses amis commentant à Dean sur la façon dont le portrait était précis et réaliste.

"Qu'est-ce ...?"

"Quand tu as repoussé l'Imperium, en classe, en quatrième année," lui fit savoir Hermione, avant qu'il ne finisse sa question. Harry regarda Dean, impressionné.

"Bonne mémoire."

"En fait, non. Ceci est juste une retouche d'une peinture que j'ai soumis à l'exposition en quatrième année."

"Je ne m'en souviens pas ..."

"Tu étais à l'infirmerie."

Et c'est là qu'il était dans la suivante : dans l'infirmerie, inconscient et couvert dans un nombre ridicule de bandages après la défaite finale de Voldemort. Cette peinture était étrange, et pour la première fois Harry vit son propre visage complètement inexpressif.. Il n'était pas paralysé par l'horreur, ou souillée par les larmes, ni même souriant faiblement. Il n'y avait pas de douleur sur son visage, comme il y en avait habituellement, même dans le meilleur des cas. Aucune preuve de la souffrance. Il était complètement inexpressif, sans doute le résultat de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Mais sans ses lunettes, Harry semblait comme il se sentait souvent: vulnérable et seul.

Le tableau final était moins effrayant. En fait, il était presque inspirant. C'était une scène se tenant pendant l'une des réunions de l'A.D, mais elle ne montrait qu'Harry, le regard plein de défi regardant hors du portrait, la baguette pointée, arborant ce que ses amis appelaient affectueusement son "visage de héros»", alors que le cerf de son Patronus piaffait et regardait tranquillement dans la pièce.

Comme ses amis avaient le souffle coupé et félicitaient Dean, Harry laissa ses yeux errer sur les photos, voyant, enfin, le but de Dean. Il pouvait voir sa propre histoire à travers ses yeux. Eh bien, tout, hormis Draco. Et tandis que d'un côté, c'était un soulagement, de l'autre c'est presque une déception. Draco était devenue une part intégrante de lui, non seulement de son passé, de son présent, et de son avenir, mais dans sa propre personnalité au point cela semblait inconvenant qu'il ne fasse pas partie de l'exposition.

"Il y en a deux ou trois de plus d'Harry dans le coin" entendit-il Dean dire. Il pivota vivement la tête, sûr que Dean lui avait dit qu'il n'en avait fait que dix. Il croisa le regard nerveux de Dean et fut soudain pris d'un sentiment horrible pressentiment.

"Tu en as fait plus?" Ginny poussa un cri, embrassant son petit ami de nouveau malgré la foule. Dean sourit, paraissant toujours très nerveux et son regard s'agitait sans cesse en regardant Harry.

"Eh bien, je voulais expérimenter des dessins au pastel, alors ... En tout cas, je l'ai appelé " Amants ou Ennemies "," murmura Dean, en dirigeant le groupe vers le coin, la foule les suivit. Ils avaient passé trop longtemps à regarder les œuvres de Dean, et avait été rattrapé par la masse des premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années hystériques, sans parler des quatrièmes, cinquièmes et sixièmes années, plus blasés qui avaient été préalablement amusés par les commentaires d'Harry concernant le trop grand nombre de portraits de lui, mais qui maintenant fuyaient son regard. Les portraits de Dean avaient montré un côté trop personnel, du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu pour que quiconque ne voulant que vouer un culte au héros, et non le comprendre, soit à l'aise.

Il y avait des rires et des cris provenant de la foule entourant les dessins surprises de Dean, mais curieusement ils se turent tous dès qu'Harry et ses amis arrivèrent au coin, et le groupe s'écarta en silence pour leur laisser un accès au travail de Dean. Harry sentit son pressentiment augmenté. Se préparant à ce qu'il était sur le point de voir, Harry leva les yeux.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que c'étaient des dessins moldus. La chose extraordinaire, c'est que Dean avait quand même réussi à capturer un sentiment de vie et de vitalité, et même de mouvement, sur le papier malgré tout resté immobile.

Les dessins étaient presque grandeur nature, et presque écrasant. Avant même, d'avoir acquis le sens de global de l'œuvre, Harry fut aspiré par sa minutie, la précision incroyable de chaque centimètre. Ils étaient merveilleux, sans doute les plus grandes œuvres de Dean.

Elles étaient aussi la raison pour laquelle Dean devait mourir, décida Harry dès qu'il prit connaissance du sujets des dessins.

Le premier dessin n'était peut-être pas si inhabituel..C'était une chose vue presque tous les jours par les élèves de Poudlard : Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter, se battant.. Ils se tenaient tout deux debout au centre d'un cercle de personnes, Gryffondors d'un côté, Serpentard de l'autre, l'hostilité et la tension étaient palpables malgré l'immobilité des figures. Il y avait une rougeur montant le long de la gorge d'Harry, les joues de Draco étaient colorées, et tout deux avaient leurs poings serrées sur les côtés comme ils se crachaient des insultes, les deux visages emplis d'un dégoût absolue. C'était en complet contraste avec la légende: "Amants?".

La dessin suivant était en inversé. Là où le premier était remplie de visages, tous avait été artistiquement floués, bien que les cheveux rouge vif suggèrent Ron Weasley et la natte jaune Pansy Parkinson, le reste était dépourvu de tout spectateur. La feuille avait la même taille, comme les deux figures centrales, et le noir profonde suggérait l'obscurité de la nuit dans une salle de classe vide.

De même, alors que l'image précédente portait les caractéristiques distincts du contexte scolaire: Les uniformes Septième Années, chiffonnés dans le cas de Harry, et net pour celui de Draco, un couloir de l'école et la foule estudiantine éparpillé un peu partout, la photo suivante suggérait presque un abandon des usages et du règlement de l'école. Les capes et cravates de Harry et Draco étaient amassées dans un tas dans un coin de l'œuvre, et les deux figures portaient des vêtements ordinaires que beaucoup d'étudiants mettaient sous leurs robes, malgré la règle de l'uniforme. Toutes traces de Gryffondor ou Serpentard avaient disparu. C'étaient deux personnes ordinaires, banales dae presque toutes les façons.

Et bien sûr il y avait une différence évidente: l'absence d'hostilité. En fait, c'était tout le contraire de l'hostilité. Chaque ligne, la couleur et la forme suggérait de la tendresse et de l'affection. Les deux figures s'embrassaient profondément, passionnément, se buvant l'un l'autre C'était exactement comme cela que Dean les avait vus. Harry, le dos appuyé contre un mur de la classe, le genou plié pour permettre à Draco d'être plus proche de lui, sa main enfouie dans les cheveux blonds platines de Draco, tandis que Draco se serrait contre lui, comme s'il ne pourrait jamais être assez proche de lui, sa main caressant le visage d'Harry. Leurs visages étaient étrangement illuminés dans la pièce sombre.

C'était à la fois beau, et surprenant. Ce n'était pas comme ce que vous voyez dans les films, où les acteurs professionnels s'embrassent avec un amour stylistiquement faux. Il était indubitablement réel. Il y avait de la passion et du désir et de la convoitise dans chacun des endroits où les corps deux garçons se touchaient. Mais il y avait aussi de la tendresse et de l'amour. Et alors que c'était une chose belle à voir, cela rendait tous les spectateurs mal à l'aise, comme s'ils n'étaient que des voyeurs pour cette chose faite que pour deux personnes. C'était trop intime. C'était un moment que seul Draco et Harry aurait dû partager. Et Harry était en colère.

"Les ennemis?" interrogeait le titre.

L'ensemble du groupe d'amis se fit silencieux, certains se demandant si cela était réel, la plupart se demandant quoi d'autre appartenait au phantasme malade de Dean.

"Donne-moi une raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas mettre ta putain de tête sur un plateau là, tout maintenant," siffla Harry à Dean. "Et elle a foutrement intérêt à être bonne."

Tout le monde gardait dans un silence absolu, pas vraiment surpris de la réaction extrême d'Harry. Dean commença à reculer devant la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux d'Harry, l'air encore plus nerveux, mais aussi comme s'il souhaitait avoir un pinceau à cet instant pour saisir et une autre facette de la personnalité de Harry.

Et Harry se sentait encore plus agacé.

"OK, écoute, Harry," Dean disait: "Ne prenons pas cela trop au sérieux, d'accord ?"

"Oh, alors comment veux-tu que je le prenne? Chaque œuvre que tu as fait dévoile une nouvelle partie de moi: mes cauchemars, ma douleur, ma dépression nerveuse, ma douleur, même mon putain de Patronus ! Toutes les choses que je n'ai jamais voulu, ou eus besoin que quiconque sache. Et maintenant tu révèles une part de ma vie que je t'avais expressément demandé de garder secrète! Comment as-tu pu, Dean?! Putain, je t'ai fait confiance! Je croyais que tu étais mon ami. "

"Je _suis_ ton ami, je fais cela parce que je suis ton ami."

"Oh, alors tu espères qu'une foule de Serpentard enragée va me tuer, c'est ça ? Comme c'est amical !"

"Merlin, Harry, écoute, j'essayais de t'aider, d'accord? Je pensais que ce n'était pas bon pour toi de garder ce secret plus longtemps. Tu as assez de problèmes comme ça."

"Oh, alors que tu essayais de _m'aider_, dit Harry dans un accent traînant lourdement sarcastique qui sentait le Draco Malfoy. "Bien sûr! Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu avant?! Parce que c'est logique, me forcer à révéler quelque chose que je n'étais pas encore prêt à dire, c'est encore salutaire, tout comme m'aliéner de tous mes amis quand j'ai encore six mois à passer dans le même dortoir qu'eux! Merci Merlin tu as souligné que tu essayais de _m'aider,_ sinon j'aurais été en colère contre toi ou quelque chose dans le genre! "

"Harry, arrêter d'être stupide. Tu ne pouvais pas continuer à garder ça pour toi."

"Et vous tu as supposé que juste parce que tu peux me peindre, tu me connais, ou sais ce qui est le mieux pour moi! "

"Je pensais juste que -"

"Querelle d'amoureux, Potter?" Une voix froide interrompit leur dispute. Une voix qu'Harry aimait plus que tout au monde, même quand elle avait ce ton railleur pour tenter de faire comme si rien n'avait changé et pour cacher leur relation aux yeux du monde.

"Malfoy," Harry grogna, retombant sans réfléchir dans son rôle si bien rodée de haine publique, oubliant que les dessins avaient tout changés.

Des murmures parcoururent la pièce, tandis que les commères de l'école se mettaient au travail.. Draco traversa la foule, flanqué de ses deux gardes du corps, ou ses "imbéciles de compagnie", comme il les appelait affectueusement, soit inconscient ou ignorant des murmures. Se retenant de frapper Dean seulement avec un grand effort, il se tourna vers son compagnon.

"Jette un œil à ça Malfoy, veux-tu?" il fit un geste qu'il espérait désinvolte vers les dessins.

Draco fut surpris, ça que c'était certain. Il regarda les dessins d'un long moment sans dire un mot. Son corps était étrangement rigide. La salle se tut, le regardant et se demandant qui allait jeter le premier sort: Harry ou Draco.

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" Demanda Harry, quand il ne put plus supporter le suspense plus longtemps.

"Pas mal", déclara Draco d'une voix calme, presque amusée. Harry pouvait à peine contenir le choc de son visage. "Pas mal du tout, Thomas. Tu ne penses pas Harry? Après tout, ils nous ressemblent."

Il se retourna pour faire face à Harry, son visage tout à fait sobre, mais une lueur espiègle brillait dans ses yeux. Un scintillement qu'Harry aimait, même si cela signifiait d'habitude que quelqu'un allait être piégé, victime d'une escroquerie ou hideusement surpris. Harry avait le sentiment que c'était le dernier cas, alors il attendit tout simplement que Draco prenne les devants.

"Bien sûr", poursuivit Draco, en s'approchant et regardant au fond des yeux de Harry de manière à ce que les genoux de Harry se cognent," je me demande ... si nous sommes vraiment si beau lorsque nous nous embrassons. "

Et Harry savait maintenant où cela allait. Il ne tenta même pas de répondre, bien qu'il sentait son expression changer, passer de l'extrême colère à un sourire malicieux.

"Eh bien», chuchota Draco, le visage désormais à deux millimètres à peine de celui d'Harry, "Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir."

Les lèvres de Draco étaient incroyablement douces et l'embrasser, était comme toujours merveilleux. Harry pouvait entendre l'inimitable bruit des personnes s'évanouissant et tombant sur le dure sol de pierre, d'autres chuchotaient. Il y eut le flash d'un appareil photo, le son d'un crayon courant sur un carnet de croquis: il semblait que Dean était déjà en train d'enregistrer un autre moment privé dans la vie publique et mouvementée de Harry Potter. Mais Harry se sentait parfaitement heureux. Il était là, embrassant son petit ami en public, et tout était révélé. Son vrai lui, la double vie du héros, avait été révélée. Et Harry ne s'était jamais mieux sentit. Comme il se penchait pour embrasser une fois de plus Draco, Harry se fit une petite note mentale pour ne pas oublier de remercier Dean Thomas.

Fin

Voilà c'était le dernier O.S de ce recueil, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Pour ce que ça intéresse, Je mettrais la suite de : « Le dernier jours de notre monde » dès lundi prochaine. D'ici là, bonne semaine à tous.


End file.
